Rematch With Beerus
by Herodan3
Summary: A huge question after the Tournament of Power that I asked myself was: are Goku and Vegeta on par with Beerus? And this is the result. A more full description inside. Don't expect anything overarching with this, it's just something quick I decided to whip up. Hope you enjoy. Dragon Ball Z/Super/GT and characters are owned by Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and Funimation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: The Rematch Plan_**

* * *

 _One month has passed since the Tournament of Power closed out, our heroes have settled back into their daily routines. Except for Son Goku, who despite happily sparring with Vegeta after the event, wants to return to his peak tournament form, specifically his Mastery of Ultra Instinct. To do that though, well there is only one way to do that._

* * *

 ** _King Kai's Planet..._**

"Goku? What are you doing here?" the Kaioh of the North asked looking toward the orange donning Saiyan in shock.

The palm haired defender of Earth smiled scratching the back of his head." Hey, King Kai, I just wanted to run something by you. I can't really talk it over with Whis yet, but I'm sure you'd be okay with it," Son Goku chuckled looking toward the rotund deity.

"What do you mean you can't talk to Whis about this? What are you planning Goku?" the blue skinned God asked. There was a feeling of nervousness in his stomach that he could not quite explain, almost as if he knew something about what Son Goku was going to say.

"Well, I've been thinkin' since the Tournament of Power ended. I fought Jiren for a while," the Saiyan raised on Earth said cupping his chin.

Those words did not really give much to the North Kai, making his raise a brow." Yeah, what about it? I know he was freakishly strong, but you didn't tell me much so I'm in the dark," King Kai replied placing his hands behind his back folded into one another. The look he was getting from the Saiyan after the question though worried him for some reason.

"He wasn't only crazy strong, everyone in the stands kept saying that he was stronger than a God of Destruction," Goku explained with glee. King Kai swallowed seeing the ecstatic look in the Saiyan's eyes, he could not possibly think.

"And I could hold my own against him, which means I can probably fight a God of Destruction pretty well too," the palm haired warrior said, knocking King Kai back with words alone.

"Absolutely not, I know what you're planning. No, Goku, Jiren may be strong but Gods of Destruction are too much even for you. Look at when you fought Beerus even as a Super Saiyan God you were trounced, you can't fight a God of Destruction," the deity said from behind his glasses in a mumble.' _That's Goku for you, planning to fight Gods of Destruction for no good reason. He's strong now, but he can't fight Beerus, there's no way, is there?_ '

Goku placed his hands on his hips, head dropping." Yeah, I figured that too which is why I came to talk with you. I really thought I could fight Beerus, but maybe you're right," a sense of melancholy came over the hero." But I don't have to beat Beerus if I can just have a spar or something within him to see where I stand. That'd make me pretty happy," the son of Bardock remarked looking at the grass beneath his feet.

' _Er, I can't stop him from doing it, but he knows that he could be destroyed, right? Beerus isn't our friend by any means,_ ' the North Kai complained to himself shaking his head." Huh, if you do go through with getting a spar, somehow or another, I hope you realize the potential there is for you to get seriously hurt. You can't just run up to a God of Destruction and say, "fight me" without being put in serious danger," King Kai explained looking at his former pupil.

Goku nodded, branching hair waving as he did so." Yeah, I know, but that'll make it exciting. I'm not trying to beat Beerus yet, I just wanna see if what I heard about Jiren was true. If I throw the same stuff at Lord Beerus that I did at Jiren and get the same result, that's all I wanna see," Goku answered with a nod his black hair bobbing as he folded his arms.

King Kai sighed." All right Goku, maybe take Vegeta for some sort of back-up. I know how upset you got when he started training with Whis and Beerus, I can only guess how that guy will react to you going off to fight Beerus."

"I was thinking the same thing King Kai, I wouldn't mind bringing him along, but I think he was training," the orange donning warrior answered cupping his chip. His senses reached out and found his rival's ki.' _Is he wrapping up? Awesome, that way I could get his opinion on this too,_ ' Goku smiled moving his right hand to his brow for an Instant Transmission leap." Thanks King Kai, I'll see if Vegeta's up for it, and then I'll go check things out with Whis," he smiled before zipping away.

' _At least there is a little bit of caution there,_ ' the deity huffed lowering his head and shaking it.

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corps..._**

"Hah! Dadadada!" the Saiyan Prince shouted within the Gravity Room, the dim glow of red lights flashing over his sweat drenched skin. His flaming black hair waved wildly as he turned and adjusted, sharpening his training in the only way he knew how.

' _An entire month and I still cannot wrap my head around all that happened back there. Kakarot and Frieza of all people fighting to take out Jiren while I held too close to my pride and nearly cost our Universe everything,_ ' Vegeta said to himself, remembering his outright refusals before and during the Tournament of Power to act in any kinship with his fellow Saiyan, Kakarot.

' _And yet, that pride was the whole reason I obtained this new form of power. One that for all intents and purposes puts me beyond Kakarot, ever-slightly, until he re-obtains Ultra Instinct,_ ' the Saiyan Elite growled, his further evolution of Super Saiyan Blue indeed was a spectacle to behold.

"HAAA!" he shouted the red in the room shaking violently as his aura accelerated around his body. he flashed around the room rapidly, right and left hands moving in blurs and his body wheeled through the air in quick succession. His left boot landed, and he kicked out heavily with his right foot shaking the chamber and redirecting the force from the wall.

He flipped backward and avoided the redirect before pivoting on his foot and sweeping away to continue. That was until...

"Aahahaha!" a baby's crying filled the air, the Saiyan Elite's ears catching it right away.

' _Bra!_ ' the door flashed open and he hurried away, the gravity shutting down as he did so.

He rushed through the Capsule Corps compound and found the crying child, who was currently being cradled in her mother's arms." What's wrong Bulma? Is Bra okay?" Vegeta asked looking around for an attacker or panic on his wife's face.

The blue haired heiress scratched the back of her head." She's fine, Goku wanted to talk to you, but you were training, Bra started crying because he popped in with Instant Transmission so suddenly," Bulma replied with a smile, this side of Vegeta was one that only she got to see.

The Saiyan Prince looked to his wife's right side, his rival standing there." Eeh, sorry Vegeta, I really thought you were wrapping up," the naive hero replied scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"That's good," the flame haired Elite said with a relieved sigh, his daughter's safety being assured." What is it Kakarot? Why did you come here in such a hurry?" Vegeta asked placing his hands on his hips.

Goku crossed his arms and smiled." Well, I wanted to ask you if you would come and have a rematch with Lord Beerus with me," the Saiyan raised on Earth remarked looking at his blue donning rival, the Saiyan Elite's features shaking.

"Eh, eh, what do you mean by that?" the Saiyan Prince grunted through grinding teeth.' _A rematch with Beerus? Is Kakarot stupid? I thought he'd learn his lesson after Zeno threatened to destroy all of existence,_ ' Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"Wait, Goku, you're seriously planning on fighting Beerus again? You almost got the Earth destroyed last time," Bulma remarked placing her hands on the arms of the chair.

Son Goku's left hand reached up to his cheek scratching it." Well, y'know I think we're both strong enough now for a rematch. Think about Vegeta, we've fought Frieza, Hit and the other Universe Six guys, Zamasu, and then there was Toppo and Jiren at the Tournament of Power. We have to have gotten stronger, I'm sure we're closer to Beerus now than we ever were before," Goku answered.

"I am not so sure that you've got this through your skull after these past few years Kakarot, he's a God of Destruction," Vegeta rumbled lowly looking at the palm haired fighter.

"Yeah so? You were the one that was preaching about how Saiyans don't have any limits and that even the Gods should know that, let's prove it and spar off against Lord Beerus," the son of Bardock smiled placing his hands on his hips.

' _He's not wrong, I am certain that we've broken through our share of walls, but I don't know if it will be enough to face off against Beerus. I have to be the cautious one here,_ ' Vegeta's shoulders dropped and he let out a growling sigh." Fine, if you promise that it is only a spar and we are not going to risk the Earth's safety I will got with you to face Beerus."

Goku nodded strongly, a salute leaving his head." Yeah, don't worry. I've thought a lot about the Tournament of Power and that even though everything got wished back to normal there was a lot of people involved that shouldn't have been," the hero remarked clenching his hands.

"Are you two being serious? You have a daughter Vegeta, you can't just up and leave to spar with Beerus," Bulma replied keeping Bra cradled once more.

Vegeta looked at Goku before turning his attention to Bulma." That's why I'm going, to make sure that this clown doesn't do anything that could hurt you or Bra," the Saiyan Elite gestured to Goku.

"Vegeta, just be careful," the genius sighed shaking her head.

"Of course," Vegeta chuckled lowly before giving his attention to Son Goku." Kakarot, we are not going today, understand? It is getting too late in the day for us to pursue a whim that you so happened to think up."

"That's fine Vegeta, I get it. I haven't even had dinner yet, there's no sense fightin' Beerus on an empty stomach," Goku nodded with a laugh hand resting on his stomach." Now, though I'm getting really excited, this is going to be great."

"Okay, then, I'll see you soon Vegeta," Son Goku smiled placing his index and middle fingers to his brow. In a flash he vanished within Instant Transmission, a rather handy technique for the Saiyan raised on Earth.

"There's nothing I can say that will talk you out of it is there Vegeta?" Bulma asked staring toward the stalwart Elite that folded his arms over his chest, pressing the loose top to his skin.

Vegeta sighed shaking his head." No, like I said Kakarot could endanger the Earth just by being Kakarot, it's not like he means it. I'll have to go to keep him in check and maybe show Beerus how far I have come."

"Just be careful then Vegeta," Bulma replied with a smile on her face.' _Saiyans will be Saiyans I guess. There's no doubt he wants to fight Beerus as much as Goku does,_ ' she thought as the Saiyan Elite turned out of the room.

* * *

 _After pushing themselves to a limit at the Tournament of Power, Son Goku and Vegeta prepare to face off with Lord Beerus the Destroyer in an effort to see how much they have grown. What awaits in this rematch with Beerus? Find out next time..._

 _Howdy folks this is Herodan3, and I want to give my belief of how Super should have ended or at least an alternate way it could have ended. I am quite certain that the movie will retcon or completely disregard the entire tale that I am trying to yarn. Until then why don't you guys sit and take a look at the story? Maybe you will stay and enjoy as this four to five part tale continues_

 _~Herodan_


	2. Chapter 2: The Rematch Kicks Off

_**Chapter Two: The Fight Begins**_

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corps (The Next Morning)...**_

Vegeta threw his morning training shirt aside, the wrinkled black fabric swishing into a clothes bin. His right hand reached for a pair pants, those of his trademark blue jumpsuit. He quickly pulled them up over his legs and rested them on his hips. Next, he transitioned to the left for a long sleeved blue top which finished the outfit as it contoured to the tone and definition of his scarred body.

His hand took to the armor next, it was based of the Littian models of the Planet Trade, which had been eradicated for good, to his knowledge,when Frieza tried to conquer Earth. As such, like the other armor sets he wore, it expanded like a shirt made of fabric and slipped down over his frame easily compressing when it reached his abdomen. Its golden trim and straps complimenting the white perfectly.

Looking at himself in the human-sized mirror the Saiyan Prince pulled on his white boots with golden trim. They were starched and taut against his legs as they rested within. Lastly, he pulled a pair of white gloves from a drawer, the first tightening over his left hand and then over his right. With that the Prince of All Saiyans rose.

' _A fight with Beerus of all people, what a ridiculous notion and yet here I am actually thinking of putting up a fight,_ ' the Elite Saiyan commented to himself laughing at his reflection.

The door opened and Vegeta came upon a narrow corridor, where the naive tangerine wearing Son Goku looked at him from an adjacent wall, arms folded over his chest." Heh, looking good Vegeta," the rival Saiyan gave a broad smile and thumbs up toward the proud Vegeta.

' _He seems more serious than he's letting on,_ ' Vegeta scoffed looking at his smiling rival's stoic eyes.

"Tch," Vegeta blew him off, but smiled. Their rivalry had lost its typical escalation for the day, as this was not about either of them but a match with Beerus the God of Destruction.'

' _I don't think I've ever seen Vegeta look so laid back,_ ' Goku noted the lack of stress in the Prince's posture." You ready to get going Vegeta?" the palm haired hero asked with a smile upon his face.

"Not before doing a checklist with you. You have the Senzu Beans, correct? I do not want another Zamasu situation," Vegeta stared at the orange donning warrior.

Goku reached to his side, where a small brown burlap bag sat tied in the blue obi round his waist." Yep, I don't wanna see either of us end up in the Other World today."

' _That's a relief,_ ' he exhaled through his nose before adjusting his eyes toward the low-class." Then, we're all set," the elite huffed folding his arms over his armored chest, the typical white gear shimmering beneath his arms.

"Awesome, I wonder which one of us gets the first cracks at Beerus?" Son Goku grinned while placing his index and middle fingers to his brow. Instant Transmission was the easiest and most reliable way of getting to Beerus' planet.

'Dvvp!' an with the sound of a zipper they were gone, instantly pushed across the cosmos with the Yardratian technique.

* * *

 _ **Beerus' Planet...**_

'Vip!' the halls of Capsule Corps transformed into the center of Beerus' courtyard before their very eyes.

Arriving on the planet they were greeted by the familiar fields of turquoise grass that stretched along the winding dirt path that led to the further edges of the Destroyer's domain. A crystalline lake stretched out to their left side leading out with several ripples from disturbed fish and other aquatic life. Gnarled dead trees stretched to their sides and the gigantic one loomed overhead casting a twisted shadow over the grass like a titan.

"It has been a while since I was last here," Vegeta remarked, unlike his rival Bra's birth had prevented him from going to Beerus' Planet. Had he gone the Tournament of Power very well could have been stopped, or expedited.

"Hehe, well as you can see. Not much has changed around here," Goku rubbed under his nose with typical Son Goku swagger, a broad smile crossing his face with it. His black eyes then returned to their stoic glare aimed toward the two beings that they had arrived before.

"Yes, that's true at least," Vegeta noted while setting his eyes upon the purple deity that looked at them.

Beerus stared patiently, picking something from his fang-like teeth with his left black nail." Eh, so you two really want to test you mettle? It appears to me that you are missing your marbles," Beerus snickered lowering his hand from his mouth.

"Now, now, Lord Beerus, they merely want to test themselves there is no need to degrade them," Whis chided calmly, staff being embedded into the ground. A mystical zone spread around them from said staff, a protecting pocket dimension where they could let loose.' _I am quite curious to see how they will do though. Their strength has clearly increased since the Tournament of Power,_ ' Whis mused to himself.

"Whatever," Beerus rolled his eyes looking at the pair of Saiyans, hands resting behind his back patiently.

"Hey, Vegeta this is like that space the Whis trained us in before," Goku scratched his chin ignoring Beerus' remarks to look at the multicolored space that surrounded them.

Vegeta looked around." It is, Whis knows the dangers that we possess, it was smart to put us in a safety zone like this," the Saiyan Prince remarked before looking toward Beerus.

"Yeah, there's nothing that'll hold us back this way," Goku smiled as Beerus cleared his throat.

' _I am curious to see how they'll do. Might as well give them a chance,_ ' Beerus snickered rolling his head." Erhem, whenever you two are ready feel free to come one or two at a time," confidently Beerus remarked yawning with a stretch while staring the pair down.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Goku asked staring at Beerus from a slightly sidled view, having stepped to look toward the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta grinned clenching his left hand tightly." Simple, the first one that reaches Beerus gets to throw the first punch, whoever does not sits back and watches," the Saiyan Prince remarked keeping eyes locked on the God of Destruction.

"All right, sounds fair to me," Son Goku replied.

The pair transitioned into their trademark battle stances to stare down the Hakaishin that served as their target. The youngest son of Bardock smiled before swinging his right leg forward and planting it against the ground forcing his left to slide back with a slight bend. His right arm swinging in front of his while his left reared back over his head. The palm haired warrior lowered closer to the ground, keeping his eyes narrowed on the imposing force.

Vegeta swept his right arm to the front of his face, while moving his left behind him. The Elite Saiyan stance that he used so often over the numerous battles now took shape on the crucial stage. His boots kicked back in the dust slightly as he lowered closer to the ground, black eyes staring bullets toward Beerus. He knew the gravity of this match, the ultimate measuring stick.

Their positioned bodies suddenly became alight by an ethereal flame. Black locks spun upward as a shell of white light ensnared them and blue ki poured out from their bodies. Piercing blue light broke through the shell where their lights were to shatter said energy shells into millions of flaming pieces that swirled into their raising auras, the tints of which became clear in their cyan hair.

"Only Super Saiyan Blue? Are you that overconfident?" Beerus chuckled shaking his head." That doesn't matter I'll give you a reminder as to why you are far out of your league opposing me," Beerus commented keeping his hands positioned behind his back.' _Their God energy had increased though, heh, this could be a warm-up,_ ' the God of Destruction smirked shaking his head.

'Thoosh!' they shot off simultaneously, their aura wrapping through the air in a brilliant blue-golden spiral.

Goku and Vegeta came in tandem, their race to determine who would get the first shot at Beerus proving worthless. They threw their right and left hands respectively toward the God of Destruction. Beerus kicked back with his left foot and allowed the pair of Saiyan to strike the ground with their momentum. The pair glared up and fired after him, giving a Divine chase.

Goku swung a kick toward Beerus, his superiour height to Vegeta giving the edge in reach. Beerus spun under it and smashed into the Earth's defender's guard with his tail. As Goku lashed away from that strike Vegeta floored upward with an uppercut intended for Beerus' jaw. The purple deity twisted around it and kicked Vegeta in the hamstring, steiffening him up before palming him in the kidneys launching him away.

Son Goku rocketed in quickly, right hand swinging out. Beerus' fiust met it and a dome-like field of air raced out propelling Vegeta several steps back from the impact. Beerus kneed upward and split their fists before jabbing his brown shoe forward, it crashed into the crossed arms of the orange donning warrior to send him slipping back. Goku's palm touched against the ground and he pulled to a stop, Vegeta's body cutting in front of him to target Beerus.

Vegeta's right glove fired out and Beerus wandered behind it, eyes trailing as Vegeta moved along. The Prince jabbed his right heel into the ground and brought his elbow back toward Beerus' jaw. Beerus swept behind the Saiyan Elite and delivered a chop to the neck that staggered him forward. Beerus twisted and swatted Vegeta across the back with his tail tumbling the Prince forward while Goku kicked back in.

Beerus pushed the incoming right hand of Earth's hero away. A right hand filled the Saiyan's field of view before smashing into his cheek with a thunderous 'thoom!' the air around him breaking as he ripped away. The orange donning fighter growled while trying to regain his balance, the blue outline of his rival cutting back toward Beerus swiftly.

Vegeta's left leg fired out for a kick, Beerus' hand reaching out to push it aside. His other hand hammered toward Vegeta's stomach only to be grabbed by both of his gloves and placed to a stop." Got you," he grinned before yanking down, right knee ripping up between his arms in an attempt to catch Beerus in the face.

"No," Beerus' leg sped out kicking away Vegeta's supporting left and dropped the Prince of Saiyans to the ground. Vegeta pushed up with his now empty hands in time to take a kick to the stomach. Thunder blasted out and he was sent shooting away.

' _Damn it,_ ' Vegeta groaned feeling the pain rattle through his body from the kick.

' _Here's my chance!_ ' Goku said to himself shooting in from the side with a forearm attempt. Beerus sidestepped it and allowed Son Goku to wobble forward with his own wayward momentum.

This though proved troublesome when Goku kicked back with his right leg and propelled in a jabbing gesture toward the Hakaishin. Beerus ducked it and attempted a punch with Goku sweeping around it. A kick attempt pushed Beerus backward, his amber eyes narrowing on the low-class Saiyan and his pressing offense. Goku twisted after him quickly launching a strong right lead after Beerus.

The God of Destruction grabbed Goku's right hand and torqued it to the side only to release as a white boot caught his periphery. Vegeta flashed beside his palm haired rival before narrowing his eyes on Beerus." Damn it, I missed," he chuckled while Goku set his footing once more.

"It will take a bit more than that Vegeta," the God of Destruction chided while floating with both hands tucked behind his back. The two Saiyans had propelled forward hastily to attack him yet his breaths were calm." Now, the two of you can continue if you wish. Though I feel I have proven-" Beerus started to speak, only for two blasts of blue light to shoot off to his side.

Punches raced in from Son Goku, who grunted and growled with each strike. Beerus' body though weaved through the strikes casually tornado-like winds shooting around his frame in the process. The Saiyan raised on Earth whipped around with his right leg for a kick and smashed into Beerus' forearm, a flash of light filling the safety zone and unleashing a hefty wind that consumed the entire area.

Beerus swatted it down and threw his left hand forward before pedaling backward, Vegeta's glove skimming just over his nose. The God of Destruction twisted smashing the sole of his right shoe into the side of Goku's head, avoiding Vegeta's next move in the process. The Saiyan Prince ripped forward seeing this, combined hands swinging up heavily.

Beerus pushed the ax fist back into Vegeta's face. His right elbow then wrapped around and crashed into Vegeta's temple, the Saiyan Prince being sent spiking away. Vegeta's body ignited with light however and he soared against the force, drawing his left fist back for a punch. Beerus shot forward kicking Vegeta in the sternum with his left foot while extending his right hand toward the orange donning Goku, who charged him.

Purple ki raced out smashing into Goku's charging frame while Vegeta shot upward from the jabbing kick." You should know better Son Goku, that was too foolish on your end," Beerus laughed looking toward the clearing smoke cloud, hand remaining extended.

"You shouldn't take me lightly Lord Beerus, I gave you a pretty good fight back then!" Goku shouted slamming his right hand into the Hakaishin's stomach. Beerus' body arched from the impact, his amber eyes shaking. Goku retracted his fist and delivered a kick that sent Beerus sliding backward from the force, mouth dangling open in shock.

Behind the Saiyan blue flashed and he charged with extra speed. The Super Saiyan Blue strung together a vicious series of punches that stopped Beerus' hasty defense before it started. A right cross tossed Beerus' head down and away, opening him up for a kick to the lower back. Those two blows opened the Hakaishin for a vicious uppercut that tossed him higher into the air where Goku appeared for a follow up knee strike that tipped Beerus backward sending him spiraling away.

The blue haired Super Saiyan seemed poised for a kick, which Beerus raised a right arm to block. That kick proved to be a faint as at the last moment Son Goku changed it to a straight left jab that launched the Hakaishin backwards in another sonic cone. As Beerus flipped vertical Son Goku hammered upward with a knee that tipped Beerus' head once more while also stumbling him through the air.

Goku whipped around and threw his left leg out for a strong kick that cut through an afterimage.' _What? He dodged?_ ' Goku started looking around. a burning pain hammered into his stomach a second later, a blast of air pouring from his back as Beerus' frame flickered before his body, right hand balled beneath the warrior's sternum.

Beerus blurred from in front of Son Goku and his left hand reared back. The left chop smacked against the back of his foe's head throwing the Saiyan towards the ground. Goku spun and fired a kiai down to regain balance, his foe though was already chasing. Beerus punched Goku in the small of his back blasting him into the ground.

As he looked up a hail of yellow energy bullets exploded against his body, Vegeta's frame pressing forward with a smile on his face. Vegeta cut through the smoke of his own attack delivering a kick that Beerus took to the jaw, his body being slung backward by the force. Vegeta pivoted firing another yellow bullets of ki forward to force Beerus' frame away within a smoky smog.

Vegeta's right hand smashed against a guard that came out of thin air, a rippling ring of force billowing out across the planet. Vegeta adjusted and drove a left forward with equal ferocity, it was batted aside and Beerus chuckled backing away from a third strike. The Saiyan Elite drove his right leg up towards his adversary's chin only to watch Beerus send it aside in a left palm strike, sidestepping.

"Not bad Prince Vegeta," Beerus grinned before chuckling as Vegeta reset.

"Do not discount what I am capable of of!" Vegeta's blue aura swelled as he shouted, body blurring from sight.

Beerus was put on the defensive as incredibly fast blows began to stream around him. Vegeta's confident face appearing, voice shouting out with exertion as his fists turned into blurs against the Hakaishin's guard. A left hand broke through that defensive Beerus' guard and a chop followed it catching the God of Destruction on the collar. A slugging right hand checked Beerus' cheek throwing him toward the horizon.

Blue flashed there instantly and a thunderous ripple effect occurred throwing a hot gale across the surface of the planet. Beerus' cheek being rammed into with the furious blow of the Saiyan Prince. Moments later Vegeta and Beerus phased away from the horizon and appeared above the recovering Son Goku. The sky rumbled as the pair pounded away against each other, sometime in the past few seconds Beerus had returned to the equal field with the Saiyan Elite.

Vegeta's right hand fired out and Beerus grabbed it, yanking Vegeta into a knee lift that jammed into his jaw. The flame haired elite shouted in pain as his head was knocked back by the blow. Beerus released and twisted, kicking Vegeta in the jaw and throwing him down with utmost ferocity. Vegeta could not stop himself and crashed hard against the ground below rolling across it rapidly before coming to a stop with his back towards the action.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted before turning back to Beerus, a stern stare on his face.' _He's no joke. Even after all of our training, Super Saiyan Blue really doesn't seem like enough,_ ' Bardock's son shook his head before shooting toward the God of Destruction.

"Yes, come on Son Goku, let me show you how far you have to come," Beerus shouted mockingly, knowing at this stage it was child's play to deal with their power.

Goku charged throwing his right hand forward heavily, only for Beerus' frame to disappear.' _No good, where's he coming from?_ ' the blue eyed Saiyan looked around, crossing arms to provide some protection.

Goku was pelted with punches that sounded like cannons being fired. His crossed arms were pressed tightly into his chest by the Divine barrage, Beerus' focus laser-like upon him. His body was thrown back dozens of feet as the fury continued, liugghtning streaking from Beerus' blows while the entire area shook and rattled. Beerus' frame then vanished, a single impact fling Son Goku backward.

A spinning thrust kick blasted Goku backward, his bruised arms shaking and falling away from his chest. Beerus appeared part of a second later driving a double ax fist down upon the Saiyan's left shoulder throwing him wildly away. A flickering Beerus appeared below to drive the edge of his foot into Goku's stomach, doubling him over and hurling him like trash over head.

A spiral of purple drilled into Goku's stomach, Beerus' right hand appearing there. Air shattered and the Saiyan was thrown backward by the blow; his arms and legs flailing wildly in the pair of the strike.' _Darn, this could be bad,_ ' Goku grimaced while rumbling through the air Beerus' frame flickering from his view.

Beerus twisted and hammered his shin against the Super Saiyan Blue's jaw, snapping his head back and throwing him away in a sonic boom. Goku could not pull to a stop only to be driven down with an overhead ax strike to the chest. Air left the orange donning warrior's stomach launching Goku toward the ground. The warrior attempted to place his fingers to his brow, the sole of the Hakaishin's foot smashing into his face to prevent an Instant Transmission jump.

The Saiyan raised on Earth crashed into the ground and rolled heavily, Beerus' amber eyes smiling with his features." That should do it, learned your lesson yet?" Beerus asked until a boot hammered into his cheek.

Vegeta's foot exploded with force, the God of Destruction ripping through the air. Vegeta's features lit up as Beerus came to a stop, his long ears flapping wildly before cutting to a stop." I'm not finished yet, this spar is far from over," the Super Saiyan Blue remarked while looking at Beerus.

Beerus leered up and charged forward. Vegeta's hands tucked to his left side, a streak of purple-pink light streaming in front of his body." GALICK GUNFIRE!" he shouted a massive beam of energy surging out, the area around it darkening from the sheer brilliance of the attack.

Beerus' body was swallowed by the blast and carried away. A massive pressure wave exploded in the distance, a spinning dome of purple energy spreading from it. Fire plumed up a moment later before being swallowed within the confines of blackened smoke. Vegeta's hands dropped and his blue eyes narrowed, a force was within the cloud that left him uneasy.

Beerus' frame surged forward a second later, a blazing purple evaporating the smoke and forcing Vegeta back. a right hand crashed through Vegeta's guard and into his face. Force snapped Vegeta's head to the side before driving it down as an elbow strike caught him along the neck. Beerus' baggy trousers flapped as he drilled the armored Saiyan in the stomach with his right knee. Spit flew from the Prince of All Saiyan as a crack spread through the armor. Beerus' hands crashed down a moment later upon his back cracking the armor there and launching him toward the ground.

Beerus flashed beneath Vegeta and brought his left leg upward in a strong kick, a slash of light followed it and Vegeta was sent skyward. Beerus frame flickered to the Elite's right side and his tail twisted and lashed along Vegeta's cheek. His blue haired head rocked to the side and he flew away flailing wildly from the impact.

Vegeta used this kipping momentum to adjust himself, hands filling with small bolts of yellow ki." Not yet Beerus!" Vegeta shouted, slamming the palms of his hands together, the spheres firing out in a spiral of yellow-gold.

"Heh, is this your best Prince Vegeta?" Beerus inquired flicking the blasts to the side. his frame shimmered within the purple aura that surrounded his body before suddenly vanishing.

Vegeta's forearm raised taking a heavy kick, the force knocking his fire-like hair to the side. Beerus removed his kick and wrapped around once more, right hand aiming for the Saiyan Prince's stomach. Vegeta grabbed it around the wrist and wheeled to the side, tipping the God of Destruction off balance and wringing him away.

Beerus stopped this quickly and within the next fraction of second his elbow crashed into the Saiyan Elite's jaw. Vegeta shot away with the force, his mouth grimacing from the sudden strength that had rammed into his face. Beerus then leered toward his tumbling foe and vanished again, a flash of purple filling the space he had assumed.

Vegeta's right cheek was compressed by a right hand and he was knocked to the left side, Beerus' afterimage fading from that spot and appearing behind the Elite. A kick squared the Saiyan's lower back launching him forward. Beerus' frame flickered there once more to deliver a strong jab to the gut that forced Vegeta to spill blood and spit from his mouth in a gag.

'Zip!' Goku appeared in front of the Hakaishin, hands cupped at his side." -MEHAAA!" he roared consuming Beerus in a flash of blue light. An explosive arrow carried the God of Destruction away as Vegeta fell behind his orange donning rival, the winds of the Kamehameha allowing him to hit the ground with a cushion.

Goku shouted as the beam struck against the horizon exploding out with devastating force. His hands dropped as a lance of purple shredded through the remnants of the attack, Beerus' ferociousness was something that he had never experienced before.

'THUUM!' a single right hand flattened the Saiyan raised on Earth, his Super Saiyan Blue eyes widening from the impact. spit sprayed from his mouth in a spit-take before he crashed toward the ground from the impact.

His back struck and he skipped upward, Beerus' frame appearing there with a sturdy kick to the gut. Goku's cheeks puffed before decreasing as air poured from his lungs. Beerus twisted from the kick and allowed the built pressure to hurl his adversary away in a painful blast of force. Goku struck the flooring of the mystical zone several times before sliding to a stop on his side.

' _Heh, he really got me there, I thought that I could cut in show him, but he's still head and shoulders above me right now,_ ' Goku winced while pressing his hands against the flooring and lifting to his feet. Battered features showing a delusional smile at the sheer ferocity that he had been put through by Beerus' latest offense.

"You two actually thought that you could challenge me? I have not even started to fight you and you are gassed," Beerus sighed shaking his head to the side while folding his arms over his chest." This should tell you the exact distance you have to overcome," the God of Destruction continued to speak as Goku and Vegeta walked forward in limping wobbles.

"Well, you know Lord Beerus we aren't firing at all cylinders either," Goku retorted straightening up with a chuckle.

Beerus' brow raised, amber eyes leering cautiously at the pair of Saiyans.

"But I really didn't want to use that yet," Goku huffed wiping blood from his mouth.

"Neither did I, but if this keeps up Beerus I may have to," Vegeta added with a series of huffs.' _Like I thought, Beerus is too much. Luckily, he seems to be taking this in stride, we'll be safe for a short while longer._ '

"Like that would help you, go ahead keep it coming," Beerus retorted confidently.' _Their power has improved though, this fight is a good sign of that,_ ' the God of Destruction chuckled acknowledging their strength.

"Well here I come!" Goku placed his index and middle fingers to his brow before vanishing.

"What Kakarot?!" Vegeta shouted trying to charge forward, his rival appearing instantly in front of the God of Destruction.

Before Vegeta could reach them, they were at one another's throat hammered away with vicious force. Beerus started strongly with machine gun punches to his adversary's blocks knocking Goku through the air with massive rings of force billowing out. Goku's body jarred back with the incredible force, his grinding teeth displaying the grit that was required to handle such offense.

One of these punches though missed and Goku capitalized with a hard right hand to the abdomen of his cat-like foe opening him up for a series. Heavy chops and forearm strikes ripped out rapidly trying to take the stun for an edge, the hasty blocks of the deity supported the strikes easily and compensated by allowing Beerus to jar back. Eventually, Beerus had to counter and did by firing out a left fist nailing Goku in the face, the issue with it was Goku's right was meeting Beerus' face at the same time.

Both of them split from the impacts with Goku's huffing breaths filling the air between them.

They rushed towards one another fiercely once again. Thunder and lightning both seemed to come out of nowhere as the pair raced through the sky unloading with punches that could easily cause untold catastrophe. Twin kicks flung both warrior's back, Goku clutching at his side before casting a glare to meet Beerus' eyes.

They were back at it seconds later swinging massive blows towards one another yet again. Goku though got a clear edge after ducking Beerus' wide right hand. That edge was one that he pressed to its utmost limit. Beerus' body was pelted in the stream of punches and kicks that many would call the Meteor Crash, and that was what it felt like a barrage of meteors. A thunderous thrust kick finished the series, driving Beerus away to the point where his body nearly met the ground.

Beerus tapped his shoe against the ground from that series and chuckle. Goku's frame doubled over his right fist as he surged past the Earth raised warrior. Goku's mouth hung open and a long groan escaped him, tears streaking from his eyes after the critical blow. Beerus removed his fist and allowed the Saiyan to fall.

"Too bad Goku, that was not enough for me," Beerus chuckled before hammering between the Saiyan's shoulder blades with an ax smash. Goku's voice rising in agony before going silent as he met the ground.

As soon as there was space between Beerus and Goku, Vegeta charge beginning the conflict once more. Beerus led off with a solid right handed punch that nearly took Vegeta from his rampaging rush. Vegeta though rebounded from this first salvo and fired back with a heavy left that knocked Beerus away in a stutter step. The two warriors then sized each other up before charging again.

Vegeta's left leg swung around and Beerus ducked it, left arm firing up for an uppercut. Vegeta's hand grabbed the fist and bent it down before flinging the God of Destruction overhead in a lofty toss. Beerus rebounded and found Vegeta there, striking him across the face with a left palm strike that blasted his face to the side. A kick followed to the stomach that launched him several feet backward.

Vegeta swung his hands together in an ax fist that caught Beerus' neck, the god of Destruction stared at him coldly no selling the strike. Vegeta growled pulling away, a kick narrowing missing his stomach. He lurched forward and tried for another punch that the Hakaishin worked around before driving his knee into the Elite's stomach.

"Gah, damn it!" Vegeta pressed his hands from said knee and sprang upward, driving his boot into Beerus' chin. The Hakaishin's head was knocked back and he stumbled slightly, the Elite whipping around and kicking him across the back of the head heavily. Vegeta then pulled back further, clenching his fists for the next charge.

That charge however never came. Beerus caught his arm before he could throw it forward and drove his knee into the Prince's stomach. Vegeta gagged before being lifted up once more and palmed in the cheek by Beerus' left hand. His head snapped to the side and his fist was released before a kick hammered into his sternum and launched him away once more.

Vegeta's hands hit the ground from the attack angle and he attempted to rebound on to his feet. Beerus' leg swept around kicking out his wrists and dropping the Saiyan Elite face first onto the ground. The Saiyan Prince fell to the side with a grimace on his face, the looming shadow of the purple skinned God of Destruction leering down at him from above.

Beerus rolled his neck, crossing his arms over his chest with a confident grin." The two of you should know better than face off with me. My job is done here, Whis you can lower the safety zone. It's over," Beerus chuckled looking toward his mentor.

"As you-" Whis started before being cut off by two frame rising from the ground in pain.

Vegeta huffed heavily while staring down the God of Destruction." Hey, Beerus, you are just trying to put us down before we can show off our true power, aren't you?" the Saiyan Elite asked chuckling toward his foe.

"Yeah, I think he is Vegeta," Goku grimaced, placing his right hand on his knee to support himself.

"Grr," Beerus showed some frustration before chuckle." Believe what you want, I can handle your full powers without a doubt, even if you face me like you have been," the purple God said confidently. His hands were clenching tightly while he glared toward the pained Saiyans as they reached a full vertical base. his senses were telling him things to come were going to be difficult.

"Is that right? Okay, Beerus, let's test it out," Goku replied with a grumble, pain etched over his face.

"Go ahead show off the maximum power that you can," the air around the God of Destruction snapped into a boiling purple hue, heat surging from the Power of Destruction that came from within his core. His amber eyes narrowed on them." I'll prove that I will put you down," Beerus huffed showing minute frustration with Goku's retort.

Goku's legs spread apart, a swaying wind ripping through the air from behind his body. Sparks of crimson light twisted around the tips of his aura while his muscles started to thud with a calling forth of great power. His boots adjusted to kick heat away from his body in a potent wind. His blue hair grew jagged packing a heightened power that was rising within the aura around him.

His teeth ground together while his eyes turned stern toward Beerus. A cosmic freight train was heading the God of Destruction's way, crackles of crimson light rippling more frequently through the air around him. His blue eyes dulled for a moment, vanishing into the whites of his eyes before burning brightly as he roared to the sky above.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" he roared a blast of crimson ki shooting out around his blue aura, tracing around it powerfully. Beerus' feet slid back from the air that was released while the Saiyan raised on Earth lowered his arms back to his side. Son Goku was staring forward with the absolute peak of his power and it was a terrifying sight.

"All right Vegeta, I'll wait for you," Goku looked over at his rival, who chuckled at the display of power.

"Very well," Vegeta inhaled slowly after saying that. The breath was let out smoothly and the blue aura around him deepened in color, sparks of faint discharge rushing through it in the form of energy pellets. His muscles swelled with latent ki as the aura bulged into a potent bubbling fire. Beerus' eyes narrowed upon the Saiyan Elite, the power welling seemed to grow.

His spiked hair grew more erect and sharp while gaining a deeper shade of blue, his aura deepening further to match it. Sparking pops of ki flailed around his face before fading into the void that surrounded him. A shell of ki broke from around his body, despite not being visible prior, fading away into the aura and adding to his might.

Vegeta's solid blue eyes glimmered and shone from within. The center of said blue pupils turned pitch black and a glossy finish covered his iris while that steely gaze found its mark on the Destroy God Beerus.' _That truly is his best,_ ' Vegeta remarked to himself while looking toward the God of Destruction calmly.

"Here we come Beerus," Goku smiled entering stance while Vegeta entered stance beside him.

"Prepare yourself, this is the true power of the Saiyan race," the Elite grinned while clenching his fists.

"Bring it on," Beerus chuckled while his aura spun around in a dazzling purple light.

* * *

 _The battle escalates beyond the routine stages with the egging on of the confident Beerus. Caution begins to fade to confidence as our heroes now reach their pinnacle powers and Beerus seems willing to do the same. What turns will this stage provide? Find out next time..._

 _ **Reviews** (I'll gladly remove this section from future chapters if it is unappealing or uninteresting to those of you that read. Old habits die hard)_

 _R: Great start for a story. It does not matter if the movie retcons something,you continue writting otherwise i wont forgive you. Have a nice day_

 _ **A:** I am not giving this up just because something is retconned, or will be retconned. I was just throwing that out there to remind people that this is a fan-based story and opinion on how the fight would go._

 _ **R:** Alright! This should be fun!_

 _ **A:** Hope so, I'm having a blast writing it thus far._

 _ **R:** goku and vegeta should fuse into either vegito or gogeta in the rematch at some point_

 _ **A:** We'll just have to wait and see, heheh._

 _ **R:** Two million words wasn't enough, huh? I guess once a writer, always a writer. :)_

 _I'm excited about this. Personally, I think Goku can beat Beerus on his own, but you might have a different plan._

 _ **A:** No, two million words wasn't enough, though this isn't the further works I intended to start with. I was just bouncing off the walls without something to ship out on Tuesdays, the other plans are not fully developed yet and Dragon Ball is second nature at this point._

 _I believe Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, and even Omen Goku, win without trouble but Goku doesn't have access to the form anymore *coughexceptmaybehewillcough* which leads to this tandem fighting style. I am trying to not to disappoint anyone here._

 _ **R:** Looks like a really good story, I always wondered what would happen if Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku and Ultra Blue Vegeta fought Beerus as a team together. _

_Overall, it looks like a really fun short Db Super story._

 _ **A:** That's all I'm going for, a few questions to be answered in a short and sweet package. It helps get the planning out for something more long term too by keeping you fresh._

 _ **R:** GIVE THEM A NEW FORM!_

 _ **A:** You never know._

 _Thank you all so much for such interest into this story and I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter as well. Til next time,_

 _~Herodan_


	3. Chapter 3: Full Power! Let's Do This!

_**Chapter Three: Full Power! Let's do it Beerus!**_

* * *

"Here we come Beerus," Goku smiled entering stance while Vegeta entered stance beside him.

"Prepare yourself, this is the true power of the Saiyan race," the Elite grinned while clenching his fists.

"Bring it on," Beerus chuckled while his aura spun around in a dazzling purple light.

Goku blasted forward powerfully, a dazzling wake of blue and red ki following his path. His right hand fired out and Beerus blocked it with an open palm. Pulling back the Saiyan raised on Earth fired his leg upward for a kick that Beerus dodged by leaning backward. Goku brought that foot down and caught the dodging Beerus atop the head knocking his nose down slightly as he stuttered away.

Son Goku threw his left hand out to continue and Beerus dodged it swiftly, left knee hammering into the orange donning warrior's stomach. Spit left the hero's mouth and he was sent jetting away, back crashing to the ground several feet away from the sudden impact.

Vegeta's white boot however cut into view and smashed Beerus between the eyes. The God of Destruction flipped backward from the blow. Vegeta zipped past this flip and delivered a back handed chop to Beerus' cheek knocking his head to the side. The Prince of All Saiyans followed through by jabbing his right hand int Beerus' stomach and lifting him from the ground before hurling an overhand right into the Hakaishin's forehead sending him careening away.

Beerus' claws slammed into the ground and he pulled to a stop Vegeta's blazing blue aura tracing toward him. His left leg spun out and hammered into the Saiyan Elite's raised guard. a snapping wind fired out and Vegeta pedaled backward slightly from the blow before leaning forward in another strike that was countered by Beerus' prehensile tail. the Elite's right hand fired out and Beerus capitalized before driving a right elbow into hi foe's nose jabbing it back and stunning Vegeta away.

' _Ah, damn it!'_ Vegeta's blue eyes turned toward Beerus as blood ran from his nostrils. The smiling God's features though were turned elsewhere, a blazing streak ripping beyond the Elite Saiyan warrior.

Goku's left hand wrapped Beerus' jaw and threw him aside in a twirl. The son of Bardock hammered his right knee upward jabbing it into Beerus' chin and knocking his head back from it. Stomping that leg down he brought his other around where it caught the lanky God in the side. Beerus arched to the side from the sudden jolt and found his opponent's leg sweeping around to catch him in the jaw.

It struck and Beerus spat, his frame sliding across the ground from the impact. Beerus dodged the incoming strike of the Saiyan and punched him in the face, stumbling Son Goku off to the side.' _Beerus really got me there, he's not holding back much anymore,_ ' the Earth raised warrior complained spitting iron-y red from his mouth.

Vegeta flashed forward from beside his rival slamming a right hand into Beerus' jaw. Force corkscrewed beneath the purple god of Destruction hurling him upward in a powerful flash. Vegeta's legs bent and he ripped after Beerus knowing the flight was only going to be in his favor briefly. Beerus' head tipped down from the impact and he leered at the Saiyan Prince, who was throwing a strong right lead forward.

That punch crossed into Beerus' cheek knocking him aside and opening him up. Vegeta fired his right out to strike Beerus in the stomach before bringing his left into the cat's cheek again. From there his right hand drilled Beerus in the chest while his left buried deep in the Hakaishin's forehead. Vegeta removed his right and slashed it down upon Beerus' collarbone with a chop while his left blasted Beerus between the eyes. The God of Destruction was palmed in the right cheek and thrown wildly through the air because of it.

"Haa!" Beerus' hand opened firing a blast of energy toward the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta batted it aside and in that moment the cat-like god of Destruction pounced forward, streaking the air purple.

His right fist struck Vegeta's stomach while his right palmed the prince in the cheek. Vegeta stumbled and suffered a kick to the side because of it, his body arching awkwardly to the side. After that Beerus pivoted and kneed the Elite's kidneys to arch his back and leave him open for a strong tail lashing to the ribs that stung through the armor he wore. Beerus finished by pushing Vegeta in the chest with both hands and delivering a twisting kick to the face." That'll teach you Vegeta!" he spat as the Elite Saiyan sunk away.

A red and blue flash surged into his vision and he sidestepped it, Son Goku's frame whizzing before his eyes." Nice try!" his left leg ripped out for a kick and the orange donning warrior placed his index and middle fingers to his brow.

'Vvp!' the Saiyan raised on Earth vanished unscathed by the Hakaishin's furious lash.

'Zip!' Goku appeared driving a right hand into Beerus' face, before delivering a stiff kick to the back of his left leg. Beerus turned with a growl, right hand ripping through the air for a backhand but missed as his opponent teleported again.

'Wip!' the Earth raised fighter appeared once more, left palm crashing into Beerus' chest pushing him back. A spinning kick to the face followed smashing Beerus' head to the side, his teeth chattered. His head lifted and Goku vanished again.

'Vip!' Goku's left knee appeared crashing between the God of Destruction's eyes. Force exploded beyond Beerus' body having cut through him upon contact. The orange donning fighter flipped backward and teleported a third time.

'Zap!' he reappeared driving his right fist against the cat-like deity's cheek, compressing it and sending the God flipping away.

Beerus straightened and Goku emerged from Instant Transmission once more, kick crashing into the side of the Hakaishin's face. Beerus stumbled with a growl, his head cocked to the side as spit dropped from his chin to the ground." Er, damn it," the cat-like deity rumbled, his teeth grinding together while a seething anger boiled within his stomach.

Goku sparked before him right hand swinging out powerfully. Beerus' left hand reached up and grabbed it, a sphere of purple light spreading around the God of Destruction's face." Heheh," Goku ducked and yanked forward, Vegeta's blazing frame flying overhead to strike the Hakaishin in the face.

' _Nice move Kakarot,_ ' Vegeta chuckled to himself while pressing forward to pursue the Hakaishin.

Beerus flipped backward with a narrowed gaze, Vegeta's image flickering through the air. His right hand crashed down against Beerus' guard unleashing a huge cracking sound through the air. The long eared cat swatted Vegeta's strike aside and delivered a swift jabbing kick to the stomach hurling him back. Goku's frame though ripped through underneath Vegeta.

Beerus punched down striking Son Goku in the guard, launching Divine Saiyan toward the ground. Goku cut upward and Beerus lined across the air toward him delivering a forearm strike that Goku countered with a sweeping forearm. Light echoed around their frames like sound as sparks spread through the air around them. Goku felt an alleviation of pressure and Beerus vanished.

His senses caught hold and he turned around barely able to raise his arms in time to block that kick. His left cheek was squashed by his own defense and his body was sent away. Beerus swiped to the right and hammered his tail against the blue and red cloaked warrior's stomach. Wind snapped, and the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan shot away eyes shaking from the impact.

Beerus went to follow until an ex fist struck against his chest blasting him backward as Vegeta stood there. Vegeta unloaded with a furious flurry of punches the air snapping to life in a furious throw down. Beerus' arms and legs moved perfectly to counter the punches and kicks while Vegeta's voice rose aggressively in grunts that accented every strike perfectly. The Hakaishin threw his opponent's arms open and a right hand blasted Vegeta in the jaw.

The Prince of Saiyans was flung back and assailed by the Hakaishin. Beerus' left hand crossed into his cheek the next moment cocking his head to the side. Beerus' knee followed by colliding with his sternum, arching his back and gagging him in the process. A chop to the neck started to send the Saiyan Elite away only for Beerus to grab him around the ankle and throw him backward tracing after him.

A right hand crushed into Vegeta's stomach forcing the Saiyan Prince's mouth open. The next blow did not connect though as Son Goku appeared there driving the flat surface of his boot against Beerus' brow. It struck and ripped through the air hurling the God of Destruction backward and giving the Prince of Saiyans a moment to catch his breath.

"You're doing better than I thought but it the end result is still the same," Beerus chided placing his hands behind his back while narrowing his eyes. They had knocked him around for a while it was surprising yet infuriating.

' _I'll take the back if I have to. Beerus is still being jovial here,_ ' Vegeta's hands clenched, his blue hair swaying with the potent sparkling aura that surrounded him." Is that so Beerus? Allow me to test that out!" Vegeta roared taking forward rapidly. His aura glared around his entire frame as he approached the God Destruction, right hand drawing back.

The hefty punch launched out, Beerus' forearm raising to take it on. Vegeta's glove met this raised arm sending out a malevolent flash of energy that flashed through Beerus' clothes while pushing his boots back. Vegeta's teeth ground together before he hopped back, bending his left knee upon meeting the ground before tapping his foot and taking forward again.

His right hand fired out meeting the sweeping forearm of the God of Destruction. Vegeta used that swipe to deliver a heavy kick that met Beerus' sternum. The Hakaishin hunched over in a faint slide grinding his teeth together from the blow. The Evolved Super Saiyan Blue came down with an ax fist that arched Beerus' back while folding his shoulder blades back. Beerus' voice carried out in pain before being shut by a jabbing kick to the stomach, Vegeta's left boot embedded there.

Air exploded and Beerus ripped away, Vegeta giving fast paced chase. his right hand hooked into the side of the amber eyed Hakaishin's face. Vegeta's left followed through into the purple skinned being's stomach. Spit flew from the God's mouth before a knee strike caused that spit to tint with flecks of blood. The Prince wheeled to the side before cutting his left shin into the Hakaishin's brow hurling him across the landscape with a hefty bang.

' _Vegeta's power, is it greater than Son Goku's?_ ' Beerus' teeth ground together as the force carried him away in painful stun.

' _So far so good, I might actually win this,_ ' Vegeta grinned before clenching his fists.

Vegeta ripped after him drawing his hand back. His right arm fired out and Beerus blocked it with a left hand, dispelling the force behind his body. Vegeta kicked upward and Beerus grabbed it in his palm boots sliding back. Vegeta tugged free and tried again before Beerus phased from the path. The Elite's left glove touched against the ground and he swung the sole of his boot around to try and hammer into Beerus' head missing against as Beerus wandered away.

Vegeta returned upright and faced a left palm strike that compressed his left cheek. Spit took from his mouth while his boots wobbled to the side. Beerus' eyes broadened a series of pressure wave 'punches' hammered into Vegeta's stomach and face, his head and body riddling backward. Beerus then stepped forward backhanding Vegeta with his left.

The God of Destruction hammered his right knee into the Elite's side before hammer and elbow into the Evolved Super Saiyan Blue's neck." Like I said Vegeta, you did better than I expected, but you are not good enough," the long eared God of Destruction kicked out his right leg throwing Vegeta away in a wild tumble, a red and blue flash trailing overhead.

"I expected you to have jumped in sooner Son Goku," Beerus remarked catching Goku's right hand. Burning light poured around the pair while cracking sounds rang through Whis' safety zone.

Goku smiled while hopping back onto his boots entering stance." Hey, Vegeta needs his chance to fight you too. I'm not takin' that away from him," the son of Bardock smiled.

"Huh," Beerus laughed respecting the warrior's rivalry between the two Saiyans.

Goku shot forward after that brief reprieve slamming away with a brutal series of punches. Beerus' hands raced out deflecting the blow to the side while his amber eyes remained focus to acknowledge the sheer skill of the Saiyan he was facing. Realizing his punches were being treated like nothing the Earth's her kicked upward with his left leg, a red flash following it.

It struck Beerus in the chin and rocketed him into the air. A red and blue flash followed by smashing into his stomach with a right hand before a left buried into his cheek. Air exploded, and he was sent flinging backward, droplets of something trailing from his mouth as the blazing frame of Son Goku danced through the air after him.

A forearm caught Beerus across the cheek, knocking his head to the side and sending him several feet away. then, Goku's left boot embedded into his stomach. Gagged Beerus felt a left hand chop into the side of his head. Goku flipped behind him and delivered a knee kick to the back that launched him forward. Goku's frame shooting back around to hammer how a right fist to the face.

Beerus rippled backward, mouth hanging open opponent still pursuing. Goku's right hand came in and he sidestepped it a purple sphere of energy filling son Goku's vision in the next moment. An explosion ripped out flinging the Kaioken wielding Super Saiyan Blue back several feet, Beerus hand following through the smoke to hammer into the side of his face. A flash of purple followed and Son Goku ripped away.

Beerus wrapped around whipping down onto Goku's ribs with his left leg. Goku's frame shot toward the ground and Beerus wrapped beneath it, a kick to the kidneys hurling the hero back into the sky. Beerus flashed over head with his speed and brought his heel down upon Goku's guard. Air ripped free from the Saiyan's mouth and he fired toward the ground again.

Beerus' shot kicked from the air and he hammered into Son Goku, who erected a guard. Devastating detonations fired off with each strike, the Saiyan's frame skipping back from the effort and energy piled into every blow. Beerus' left palm then reached out and his index finger fired out in a flick to the nose. The air snapped and Son Goku ripped away in shock and awe arms flailing wildly.

' _Ow, that was my nose,_ ' Goku reached up in pain, a memory of his previous loss to Beerus ringing in his mind. The last time the God has landed a flick on him it sent him ringing but now it merely hurt.

Beerus huffed, his fang-like teeth clenched tightly." Heh, that it Goku? I figured you would give the better fight, but perhaps you should turn back now," Beerus said through heavy breaths his amber eyes shaking from the exhausting of combating the pair of Saiyans. His right hand balled tightly trying to prevent such weakness from showing, but it only highlighted it.

"No, Beerus I can still fight," Goku panted with glee." You're something Beerus, but I think I can take you like this," the orange donning warrior grinned trying to catch his breath.

Beerus ripped forward, pushing out for an all-out assault." I don't think so!" Beerus' right hand hooked into Son Goku's cheek, smashing him to the side before Beerus' tail wrapped him and lifted him upward. A spinning kick followed with Beerus' voice trailing out in a loud shout the impact of which sending the blue haired Saiyan spinning.

"You have a lot to learn by facing a God of Destruction!" Beerus chided hammering down with a right hand that batted Son Goku's guard to his chest.

"Do we?" Beerus' ears twitched too late as Vegeta's punch smashed between his brow." I believe you have yet to teach me that lesson," Vegeta growled, his words still remained cautious, but his confidence was increasing." No one pummels Kakarot like that except for me. I thought I made that painfully clear to Jiren and Toppo, but you weren't listening."

Beerus straightened, a drip of something other than spit falling from his mouth." Is that so Vegeta? You seem to have gotten awfully confident around me," the purple skinned deity grumbled, Vegeta's face showing he was undaunted.' _He's changed since then, look at his eyes._ '

"That may be true, but I have my reasons," Vegeta grinned balling his fists and assuming stance in the air.

"Then, prove it!" Beerus shouted fiercely before shooting toward the Prince.

Vegeta kept silent, preparing his guard.

Vegeta's left foot bent slightly and he took toward Beerus at his top speed. His right fist fired out and Beerus weaved through it like most frontal assault. Vegeta's right foot pressed down after this dodge and he wrapped around on a pivot smashing back with his left hand. Beerus' forearm raised and countered the chop while an explosion of ki ripped out around his body.

Vegeta shot his right hand under his left toward Beerus' exposed midsection and found it grabbed by the God of Destruction's free hand. Vegeta undaunted by this pulled back with his weight and threw his leg up between their separating hands, tip of his boot drilling the purple cat in the chin. Beerus' head tipped back and he stumbled before leering forward angrily, a glimmer of heat surging from his frame.

The Saiyan Prince saw this and ignored it hammering his forearm into Beerus' gut and doubling him over. The Hakaishin's eyes bulged slightly and the anger on his face was replaced with shock. Vegeta pulled his forearm free and hammered up with an uppercut that sent a spinning arrow of blue light into the air, the tip of which carrying Beerus up with it.

Vegeta's arms swung out to his side, a grumbling voice growing from him as the blue light died down in the air." Beerus try to take this one!" Vegeta shouted pushing the heels of his hands together, a crackling golden sphere appearing there with discharge of his Evolved Super Saiyan Blue ki wreathing it. His voice grew angrier as the ki there boiled over and powered up.

"FINAL FLASH!" the shout of the Super Saiyan Blue echoed out before being deafened by the cannon-like explosion that propelled the beam forward. Its brilliant golden-yellow ki spread through the entire safety area that Whis erected and turned the air into plasma around its edges. The Prince's hands pushed forward to give it an extra edge against the stunned God of Destruction.

Beerus looked down at the beam with a grimace, his mouth dripping and his eyes shaking with pain and anger. The beam was upon him before he could realize it and soon it seemed to smash across his body without resistance spreading out into the edge of the safety zone before vanishing. Vegeta's shouted roared out as the potent energy continued forward, his power awe-inspiring.

Vegeta threw his hands out for a final push of the attack before dropping them. Black smoke and heat radiated from around his feet while faint particles of light danced along his arms before fading. The Saiyan Prince ground his teeth together awaiting the result of the beam, while trying to catch some of the breath that had been lost.

Purple energy cut through the smoke, and the light and heat. Everything vanished within the angry light a burning outline appearing with it with amber eyes that seemed to bore down toward the Saiyan Elite with utmost frustration. Beerus hung there covered in running wounds and burns, ornate attire bearing tears and charred portions that had never been there prior.

"Vegeta, you bastard," Beerus growled flashing down to pursue the Saiyan Elite, a stream of destructive purple energy trailing.

' _The same purple Hakai energy Toppo used, this could be trouble,_ ' Vegeta grunted aura expanding further around his body, his power rising slowly with it while he eyes the God. His eyes turned stern and his muscles swelled while Beerus approached." Huh, bring it on yellow energy folded across his body barrier-like and he took toward the Hakaishin.

'BOOM! BOOM BOOM!' clashes exploded through the air, flashing explosion of purple and blue staining the sky like a Jackson Pollock painting. Brief glimpses broke through these detonations with Vegeta and Beerus exchanging blows at an alarming rate, the Saiyan Prince keeping his defensive up while also dealing a few strikes out; unfortunately, Beerus was capable of doing the same.

The stopped in a clash that sent tow radical spheres of blue-purple energy out. Their fists were meeting neutrally with such force that the entire area around them rumbled and started to shake. Vegeta's glove was melting away in the clash though, his bare fists supporting the brunt of the Destroyer God's frustrations. As his sleeve started to fade away they split.

Dazzling clashes lined the sky with Vegeta unloading furiously. His fists were pounding against Beerus' guard knocking the Hakaishin back while filling the air with a vibrant barrage of blue light. Beerus' features were growing more upset as the punches chained through his defensive glancing his face and eventually landing solidly there. That was the left handed jab that shattered the combination flinging Beerus through the air.

Beerus leered out and Vegeta hammered him in the cheek with a strong right hand. Beerus' head knocked to the side and he stumbled down from the blow before looking up and smashing Vegeta in the jaw with a punch of his own. The Saiyan Prince wobbled backward in pain, a knee striking him in the ribs before an ax fist split across his lower back.

The blue wrapped Saiyan Elite tumbled down before coming to a stop guard raising to counter Beerus' incoming fist." Huh, so this is the full extent of your Hakaishin powers, it is even higher than I thought," Vegeta grunted dodging a punch and forcing his left hand forward, where it was caught.

Beerus released it and smashed his forehead into the Saiyan Prince's throwing him backward in a sliding tumble." You're still nothing compared to me, the gap in our dimensions is still too large," Beerus answered back angrily, his frustration from being pushed showing.

He rushed forward striking away on Vegeta with a series of blows that parted his guard completely. Vegeta's head and body were rocketed backward by the series his chest plate being destroyed by the Destructive energy that Beerus produced and his skin bruising under the force. An uppercut to the face followed by a kick to the ribs rocketed Vegeta toward the ground.

He struck and slid backward several feet, left glove placed against it to stop the momentum. His teeth ground as he stared up at Beerus, who was charging rapidly.

* * *

 ** _Route A_**

Vegeta dropped his arms, head shaking to the side looking at the recovering ally, whom was wreathed in his full Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken powered." Kakarot, I hate to admit this, but we need to work together, Beerus is proving too much for either of us on our own," the Prince of All Saiyans growled to his rival as Beerus rocketed toward them.

Son Goku teleported over and entered stance beside his longtime rival." Yeah, it's just like Whis said if we work together not even Beerus can beat us," the hero smiled remembering the earlier days of training beneath the Angel.

"We riled up Beerus, that statement better be true," Vegeta huffed knowing the consequences of angering the Destroyer. His blue eyes closed as Beerus approached.' _I wanted to avoid this at all costs, but frankly, what other choice did I have?_ ' Vegeta chuckled knowing that plan was never going to work.

"I hope so too, we're going to be in some trouble if it's not," his rival laughed scratching the back of his head with a grin. His blue hair waving calmly as he did so.' _Vegeta's gotten a lot stronger, this form of his is stronger than I am,_ ' Goku laughed looking at Vegeta Beerus' frame coming toward them.

* * *

 ** _Route B_**

Goku seemed ready to join in as Vegeta slid to a stop." Kakarot, let me do this on my own," the flame haired Saiyan Elite looked at the incoming Beerus while saying that to his rival.

"You sure Vegeta, he's pretty ticked off?" Goku asked with cocked head, his blazing blue-red aura dancing across his body.

Vegeta clenched his teeth keeping his power raising." Yes, I am Kakarot. You knew that no one could interfere with your initial fight with Beerus and you were right. You're not only weaker using your Kaioken than I am not, but your body is not going to handle the stress forever. Give the me the courtesy to at least finish this one on one," The Saiyan Prince growled knowing that the odds were not in his favor either way.

Goku placed his hands on his hips.' _He's right, that form of his is ahead of me by some, but Beerus isn't inherently giving him a break,_ ' the hero of Earth huffed, his orange gi flapping as Beerus approached. His hands clenched, and he nodded toward his rival." Go for it Vegeta, I trust you," he replied with a nod to the flame haired Saiyan Elite.

"Good, sit back and watch Kakarot," Vegeta grinned clenching his fists.

* * *

 ** _Route C_**

Vegeta dropped his arms, head shaking to the side looking at the recovering ally, whom was wreathed in his full Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken powered." Kakarot, I hate to admit this, but we need to work together, Beerus is proving too much for either of us on our own," the Prince of All Saiyans growled to his rival as Beerus rocketed toward them.

Son Goku teleported over and entered stance beside his longtime rival." Yeah, it's just like Whis said if we work together not even Beerus can beat us," the hero smiled remembering the earlier days of training beneath the Angel.

Vegeta clenched his fists shaking his head." If that's true it means fusion. I hate to be the first to admit it, but we need to fuse to beat him as he is now," Vegeta grumbled his arms shaking with fatigue of facing Beerus like this on his own.

"We don't have the earrings though, the only thing we can do is the Fusion Dance," Goku replied as Beerus ripped forward powerfully.

Vegeta shook his head." The moves have been seared into my memory having seen the boys do it so often. We'll only have one shot at it though Kakarot, he's not giving up opportunity."

"Awesome, let's do it then Vegeta. We'll need an opening first, because well, here he comes!" Goku shouted filling his left hand with energy the descending Beerus approaching them.

Vegeta's right hand gathered energy as well." Let's get it done then Kakarot!" he shouted as Beerus came upon them.

Their hands let loose the energy forming a black cloud of smoke and propelling the Hakaishin several feet backward.

* * *

 ** _Route D_**

Vegeta looked over at Goku and then to Beerus, hesitating he shook his head." Here I come Beerus!" he shouted ripping forward impatiently, aura expanding on his flight to amplify his power.

Beerus' charge smashed into him like a ton of bricks, blasting the blue haired warrior to the ground furiously. Beerus' palm ground Vegeta's face along the floor while purple light rose from between the fingers on said hand. Vegeta grimaced, his blue hair fading to black under the pressure and Destructive energy rushing into the side of his head.

A blue-red wrapped boot flashed into Beerus' brow hurling him head over heels backward, his body regaining position a few instants later." Vegeta, a breather, I can finish what we've started," Son Goku shouted assuming his lauded Turtle Stance.

"Damn it, don't blow this Kakarot," Vegeta winced recovering to his feet with a grimace on his face.

Son Goku looked over his shoulder, a thumb's up being presented before he resumed stance." Don't worry I'll figure this one out," the son of Bardock grinned.

* * *

 _Another chapter down. I know there is probably going to be confusion on why this story branched away from the fight toward the end. The answer to those questions is options, I could not decide what ending to assume for end of this short fic, so I chose all of the ones I could think of. Next chapter will be the ending and have portions dedicated to each of these Routes that I have established._

 _Guest: One a fanfic writer always a fanfic writer._

 _maryomafyotu406: As you can see there are quite a few endings planned for this fic, one of which is clearly fusion. And yes, your finale of Destiny Shattered poem is much appreciated._

 _With that out of the way I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter and will rejoin me next week for the finale of this short what-if,_

 _~Herodan3_


	4. Chapter 4: Saiyans Have No Limits

**_Chapter Four: The End? Saiyans Have No Limits!_**

* * *

 ** _Route A_**

Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled, their auras blazing brilliantly. Beerus' frame charged in a furious field of purple." We're going to this right Kakarot, no stumbling over one another like we did against Jiren," Vegeta tensed preparing to fire at the God of Destruction.

"Right," Son Goku replied spreading his aura out with the maximum effort he could. Beerus' approach was troubling and he knew they had to give it their all to match this brutal charge.

"Now!" Vegeta shouted, shooting off, surrounded in the residual light of the parallel Kaioken of his rival.

Their hands tightened upon reached Beerus throwing out. Beerus' shoulder slammed into their palms, their boots hitting the ground and scraping back rapidly, the Hakaishin's ki exploding in front of them. Beerus' amber eyes flared and he accelerated further, driving both warriors back faster. Their toes came to a stop somehow with Beerus' purple light whipping around them.

Beerus flipped back and charged back in, right hand shooting toward Son Goku. Goku sidestepped and pushed the punch aside allowing Vegeta to cut in with a swinging kick. Beerus ducked it and thrust his right leg after the Elite Saiyan Vegeta's gloved hands throwing it off course. Son Goku's right knee pumping toward the open midsection of the God. The cat-like God pushed his hands against the ground and avoided the strike landing behind the orange donning Saiyan confidently.

The Kaioken wielding Saiyan ducked a sphere of blue light smashing forward from Vegeta's palm. Beerus' right hand rose against the Big Bang Attack, purple light riding through it and blasting it into dozens of scattering particles. Vegeta's frame flickering forward through the mist of destroyed ki. his right glove shooting up toward the Hakaishin's chin.

Beerus stepped back and found his leg swept out by a spinning low from son Goku, tipping him off balance and into the air. Vegeta appeared over him hammering down with an ax fist that hammered Beerus to the ground. The God of Destruction bounced and landed on his feet opening his palm throwing Vegeta backward. Son Goku pouring under it.

A balled right hand drilled into Beerus' chest, the collar atop it waving from the force. Goku growled removing his fist before slamming upward with a left hook that snapped the God of Destruction's head to the side. The God's brown shoes came to a stop and he tried to fire back with an elbow strike only for Goku to teleport away, Vegeta spinning from the opposite side and connecting with a heavy shin kick.

Beerus smashed to the side rolling across the ground in a hasty motion before palming the ground and recovering to his feet." Not bad," he grinned before shooting forward, a purple flash spreading the pair of Saiyans.

Vegeta's face was swung out by a right handed attempt, his sole gloved hand reaching out and catching the blow." Not that easily Beerus," Vegeta replied grinding his teeth as heat soared past his frame. Orange fabric swiping over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Goku shouted his left knee blasting Beerus between the eyes throwing the God of Destruction backward in a somersault.

Beerus landed and shot forward, hands firing toward the pair rapidly. their bodies weaved through the punches, their counters being kneed and kicked away. Force rammed through the safety area Whis erected as they continued to weave through the strikes, guards showing signs of being hit as Beerus sped up. Thunder rumbled and Beerus frame slipped past both of them as they deflected a pair of punched.

"Huh?" they looked back facing two backhands that smashed into their foreheads.

That blow launched the Saiyans backward, their blue eyes shaking from the force as they regained their footing.

Beerus whipped through pelting each with a barrage of punches, just beneath their guards. Their knees buckled as he finished only to be brought up with uppercuts that struck in tandem hurling them into the air. Beerus flashed beside Son Goku's frame first cutting into his stomach with a spinning kick that shot him right in a conical blast of light and sound, which failed to catch the Saiyans true speed. Vegeta's gut was punched into by the Hakaishin and he was thrown opposite left, a purple flash awaiting both as they crashed to the ground below.

Smoke poured to center from these explosive collisions, Beerus' frame remaining tall while his opponents were swallowed in his energy.' Huh, huh, those two did a number on me. They have improved vastly,' the cat-like God of Destruction huffed to himself while his ears twitched instinctively.

Goku and Vegeta ripped forward, right hands firing out. Their fists were caught by the God of Destruction's extended palm. Crashing waves of red-blue and purple blue washed over Beerus and out beyond the trio of Divine warriors, shaking the air with a deafening boom. Their bodies though faded from those spots before the explosions occurred, the air filling with impact sites that out sped the sound of their initial meeting.

Beerus was shown weaving through their tandem series. His left palm tossed Son Goku's right hand to the side while his knee rose to counter a twisting kick from Vegeta. the pair of Saiyans faded away and reappeared striking away with tandem punches and kicks that caused Beerus to dance in avoidance, his amber eyes darting between them in an attempt to trace their movements. He ducked, and they soared over head, his right hand clenching as he looked back at them.

Goku and Vegeta did not relent ripping after him. Their hands and feet moved in sync, Beerus' guard twisting and moving at higher speed in an effort to prevent them from doing any damage. This was proving challenging however, faint scruffs and bruises started to mark the purple deity's frame, his mouth dripping once more with spittle from taking their strikes. This came to a head when a pair of punches, one from each Saiyan, ripping into his face a flash of combined blue and red energy surging beyond him and throwing him into the depths of the safety zone.

Beerus stretched to the ground falling heavily and rolling several feet while the airborne Saiyans watched." Good start Kakarot, a few more like that and we can win this," Vegeta acknowledged the downed God of Destruction and the tandem power of his partner.

Son Goku reached up to his left arm, sparks of red lightning running along the muscles there. Tears started down his face, while his teeth clenched trying to hold back the burn that was running through his body." Eeh, I don't know about that Vegeta," he huffed, arm shaking uncontrollably at his side. Veins throbbing across his arms and face.

"Kakarot, you're telling me that you can't hold just a few more minutes?" Vegeta realized the extent of damage that was consuming his ally.

"I didn't say that, but we'll be cutting this one really close. Like I said the Kaioken and Super Saiyan Blue, it's a dangerous balance that could tip quick. I got lucky to use it so long against Jiren without having this happen," Goku laughed seriously, his body starting to shake and twist with spasms.

' _That's right, the Kaioken isn't something that you can master, Kakarot was struggling just to keep himself going here,_ ' Vegeta knew his ally had put it all out there in this spar. His hands clenched as Beerus recovered in the distance, body stuttering in the process." Then, forget drawing this one out. I should have known better than trusting a technique that tears you apart. Let's finish this!" Vegeta shouted throwing his arms out to the side.

"Vegeta?" Goku looked confused for a moment and then his rival gave him a glare. A nod then crossed his face, a subconscious connection on their part becoming quite clear." Got it!" Goku drew his arms to the side, a blue sphere wreathed in red filling the space.

Beerus looked up, blood and spit running from his mouth.' _They pushed me this far. Very well, I'll have to show them how much further...they have to go!_ ' Beerus seethed, purple energy spreading across his body and growing deeper in color. He fired off, a streak of energy burning behind him as he took on, speed somehow more ludicrous than his initial run at them.

Vegeta's hands switched to the front of his body, golden ki sparking there with the blue discharge of his aura spinning around it. His clenching teeth bit down harder while his blue hair waved in some mystic wind." You ready, Kakarot?" Vegeta inquired looking over his shoulder at his rival, who was holding onto a massive sphere of blue-red energy.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Goku put his cupped hands behind Vegeta's flared out ones.

The spheres of energy in said hands combined as they stood side-by-side nearly pressing their cheeks together. Their blue hair pushed back as a combined red-blue aura spread around their bodies, the discharge of their attack flashing out with a purple hue while a deeper blue-gold sat within the center. Beerus' frame ripped forward contrary to this, emitting a massive field of power around his body.

"FINAL-" they shouted in unison with Vegeta's voice overriding the Saiyan standing next to him. Beerus' body ripped after them boldly, his amber eyes narrowing on the amalgam of ki that was before the pair.

"KAMEHAME-" the kept speaking in unison, this time with Son Goku's voice taking precedent. It was like they were timing the firing of their attacks with the verbal cues of the other.

"HAAAA!" they shouted together, the sphere before them ripping out in a deafening flash that filled the entire realm of their battle.

Beerus' purple coated frame clashed with the flashing blue-gold. Crests of ki pushed out around this as the God of Destruction seemed to push forward against it, resisting the weight of their energy. The Saiyans grimaced in the recoil, Beerus' power cutting toward them through the energy in long waves. Their grinding teeth only clenched tighter though to counter this, they were not relenting.

Beerus did not relent either. His body pushed forward against them like an arrow of incredible capabilities. Their arms pushed back slightly from the position they were in and Beerus kept after them.

"Vegeta," Goku grimaced, his muscles burning from the extensive Kaioken.' _Come on body just a little more, then there'll be a Senzu Bean for you._ '

"Kakarot," Vegeta answered back through grinding teeth.' _Hang in there a little longer, we have come this far we cannot lose at the last step._ '

"It's over you two!" Beerus ordered pressing forward powerfully.

"You're right!" they shouted in tandem, Saiyan spirit on full display.

"HAAAA!" they roared throwing their pressured arms forward, boosting the Final Kamehameha and swallowing Beerus' purple wreathed frame in the process.

Beerus' frame vanished as they attack cut out through the sky, blinding the already illuminated space with an overwhelming luminosity. The two firing Saiyans were swallowed in this blinding white, their frames almost turning into etching before being consumed entirely by the light. Blue and red faded from the spectrum as a huge flash deafened even that colliding white.

That light died down with the pair of Saiyans spiraling toward the ground, their frames losing the pomp of Super Saiyan Blue as they did so. They flopped to the ground heavily and on their backs.

Vegeta looked over with a heaving chest, eyes focused on Son Goku." Kakarot, wait, did we really do it?" Vegeta asked groaning heavily, his black eyes shaking.

"Yeah, Beerus is down and out. Vegeta we surpassed Lord Beerus," the palm haired warrior answered back, twisting pain numbed by the victory.

"Yes, we did," Vegeta laughed looking at his rival." Now, where are the Senzu Beans?" he chuckled knowing the euphoria was temporary.

Whis stood their stoically, his pupil's unconscious frame appearing beside him with magic.' _Incredible, they displayed quite the team effort. I was surprised I believed only Son Goku regaining Ultra Instinct their course of action to defeat Beerus, but like always the Saiyan race proves adaptable,_ ' he chuckled as Goku reached out with a Senzu Bean for Vegeta.

* * *

 ** _Route B_**

Vegeta shot forward toward Beerus all his own, blue aura burning brightly as he prepared to meet the Hakaishin. His left hand exploded with a golden sphere of light streaking through the area before slamming head on with the charging field of purple energy around the God of Destruction. It starred outward blasting a flash of energy out with miraculous and utmost violent results.

Beerus wobbled backward from the blow through the wake of his own aura, while Vegeta's fist dropped like a stone to his side. Vegeta's blue eyes fell down upon this left hand.' _Da-damn it, why is it always the left one?_ ' he complained shaking the numbing from his bruising hand.

Beerus leaned forward from the blow, brown shoes slamming to the ground pushing back to a halt." Feh, is that it Vegeta?" Beerus snickered, ignoring the drip that was coming from the fresh wound that appeared upon his forehead.

Vegeta rocked his left hand, a huge grin of confidence crossing his face." Not quite, Beerus. I'm not backing down on something like this not after coming this far," the Evolved Super Saiyan Blue shouted before charging forward.

His right hand shot out to the side, while Beerus' left hand knocked it to the side. An elbow ripped into the center of the Saiyan Prince's chest to send him skidding backward with blood and spit flowing from his mouth. Beerus' left foot touched down and he twisted around driving his right foot into the side of the Saiyan Elite's head slamming him to the side and launching him across the ground.

Vegeta's body skipped across the ground on his left arm, bouncing along in shock with spit and blood coming from his mouth. His right hand then pressed down and flipped him to a stop before his white boots touched down and he lifted to his feet. Beerus' amber eyes looked toward him before his body lined away. Vegeta's teeth clenched while his right arm lifted too.

Beerus appeared there swatting Vegeta across the chest with a tail lashing, a snapping whip ringing through the air. The blue haired Saiyan slid backward with a wince as cracks spread through his damaged chest piece. His mouth hung open as the felid God of Destruction zinged past the elite warrior.

The blue covered knee of the Hakaishin hammered into the chest of the Elite. His back expanded with the impact before he was thrown backward by it, back striking against the ground. He rolled backward again in pain with Beerus returning to a vertical base to watch as Vegeta's frame returned to tumble along the ground.

Beerus turned and grinned as Vegeta flopped to the side, back toward the God. His feet started to clack away with Son Goku staring forward in surprise at the ease Beerus put Vegeta down.

' _No way, do we have that far to go?_ ' Goku swallowed heavily when suddenly Vegeta's frame rose from the ground.

Vegeta's right hand reached over to his left arm, a streak of blood running from the right side of his face." Beerus, is that it? I may have wanted this be a mere measuring stick match as first, but after that I am confident I can beat you," the Evolved Saiyan grinned, his right arm moving from his left and clenching at his side.

Beerus turned on his heel and grinned." Is that so Vegeta? Show me," Beerus flashed forward leering at Vegeta with a cold stare.

"Being that confident sure thing!" Vegeta's right hand fired up smashing into Beerus' chin with a massive burst of air. Beerus' body shot upward with a huge snapping sound, Vegeta's knees bending below before exploding with the Prince's jump. Vegeta's left leg swiped around cutting into Beerus' stomach to fling the God of Destruction away.

Beerus pulled to a stop while throwing his arms out only for Vegeta's right hand to compress his cheek and send him shooting down. his tail switched, and he recovered with Vegeta changing direction from his downward charge to pursue.' _What is with him? Did he recover that much stamina in a few short moments?_ ' Beerus raised a brow as the Prince hammered into his guard with a sharp kick.

' _Keep pushing, he'll stop eventually,_ ' Vegeta growled to himself, knowing his left arm was still shaking if not wholly useless. Vegeta's right hand smashed against a guard that came out of thin air, a rippling ring of force billowing out across the battle field. He adjusted and drove his left forward with equal ferocity, it was batted aside and Beerus chuckled backing away from a third strike. The Saiyan Elite drove his right leg up towards his adversary's chin only to catch Beerus with a right forearm strike as he sidestepped the feint.

The Hakaishin patted the spot of impact and vanished, the air lighting with the purple flames of his aura. Vegeta's guard was put to the test again as Beerus' left leg spun into view and crashed into it. A massive tear sounded through the air as Beerus' next blow, a right palm strike, hammered into Vegeta's right palm. The Elite glared up only to find dozens of punches upon his defense.

He was beat back several hundred feet before ducking a blow and driving a knee into the Hakaishin's chin throwing him wildly backwards." Er is that your best Vegeta?" Beerus spat to the side his chin ringing from the impact.

Vegeta's right fist smash into his cheek, throwing the God of Destruction to the ground. Beerus' head smashed down and he flipped across it wildly sliding to a stop several dozen feet away with a grimace etched upon his face." Far from it! Here let me show you!" Vegeta roared throwing his right hand to the side in a gesture similar to his Final Flash, barring the dislocated left arm.

A spark of golden energy appeared there, twisting with a sphere of blue energy that came from his aura. His teeth ground together as he tried to concentrate on the open hand. His blue hair swept back as Beerus recovered. This was not going to fire like his Final Flash, but it had to do some damage after such a loud boast on his part.

Beerus looked up, swiping a trail of bloody spit from his cheek." Go ahead and try Vegeta," Beerus shouted folding his arms over his chest.

Vegeta's right arm coiled with the blue-yellow light from the sphere, his teeth grinding together. His blue eyes narrowed while his hair pushed back within a snap of his sparkling aura. His right hand fired forward with the sphere of gathered ki expanding as he did so. The Saiyan Prince growled, feeling recoil from such large energy.

"Come forth, Final SHINE!" Vegeta roared, his brow throbbing. The sphere ripping out in a single handed Final Flash. The air darkened around it while the beam amplified into a dazzling blue-white light.

Beerus' frame was swallowed by the attack undaunted, a star-like pattern spreading out across the area. burning blue flames erupted from these spidering lights, discharge tracing around them. Vegeta's roar continued as the Final Shine shot out, the air around him bubbling and brewing. The attack had struck heavily and the God that had fired it knew it.

Then, the heat and light bubbled away into faint purple particles, a lone frame standing out among the carnage. Beerus' body carried a series of burns and chars while his left eye was blinking closed. His right hand was raised in the familiar Hakai position, where long streaks of black steam rose from it. The meeting of his attack with the Saiyan Prince's had not gone near to his plan.

Beerus growled looking to the side coldly, his aura exploding and swallowing the remnants of the Final Shine." That was quite enough Vegeta, allow me to end this," he seethed, the anger from his initial charge returning.

' _Be ready,_ ' Vegeta complained tracking Beerus' legs as the God of Destruction fired off." Damn it," he grunted tensing every muscle.

Vegeta dodged a left hand and started his counter strike. A left chop knocked the trailing Beerus back opening him for a right knee strike that connected and tossed the God away. Shooting like a missile, Vegeta followed by delivering fierce blows in succession that kept Beerus guessing. Knees and forearm smashes were the focus and they kept knocking the fierce feline away while also dealing heavy damage. The Elite jabbed right leg forward cutting through an afterimage and opening himself up.

Beerus floated there slamming him across the back with an ax fist. Vegeta rocketed forward throwing his right hand out to cushion the impact and prevent it entirely, wrapping around it block a Beerus kick with his knee. The pair then vanishing with the smiling visage of Beerus being the last visual of their clash.

Booms raced the sky, with Vegeta's frame flashing in between purple blows while his features grew more stressed. Beerus' frame flashed as Vegeta's vanished the air filling with series of strikes that hammered into Vegeta's guard if not past it. These booms rang out across the entire area in dazzling arrays with both sides alternating across the sky with blocks and offense.

That flashing movement came to a sudden and, for the Saiyan Elite, painful stop. Beerus' right leg slashed into Vegeta's dangling left arm just at the elbow compressing it to the Elite's side. Vegeta's mouth opened and a shout of utmost anger exploded out." AHHAAAAGH! Damn it!" Vegeta roared before being punted in the chest by his Hakaishin foe.

Vegeta ripped to the ground his legs skidding backward while his head dropped. Blood and sweat fell from his face along the path, his left arm quivering in its socket while Beerus' image stared down from above. The Saiyan Prince stumbled a step, his left knee buckling temporarily while his right remained steady. The fight had caught to the Evolved Super Saiyan Blue and it was rough.

' _Is that really it?_ ' Vegeta winced, realizing his buckled left leg had yet to recover. Beerus' looming shadow was imposing, though he did not even look toward it, it was too much.

Beerus chuckled folding his arms over his chest." I am impressed with how far you've come Vegeta, but you are certainly not on my level. No amount of pride will allow you the overcome the gaps in our powers," Beerus remarked with a praising tone. He had been impressed by the Saiyan Elite.

Vegeta's right hand clenched, his blue eyes closing." I learned that pride can be a hindrance, that I learned from Jiren. But then Toppo showed me what my pride could do, what strength it brought," the Saiyan Elite remarked smiling in memory of his toughest foes to date. Yellow light surged around the Prince's body, filling his right hand." And for that pride, I am going to give it one last shot. I can beat you Beerus," Vegeta answered back as the yellow light spread to his entire body.

Beerus smiled." Then, prove it," Beerus ripped forward drawing back his fist intending to end the frantic battle with a single punch.

Vegeta shot forward in parallel silently, right hand clenching tightly. Beerus' fist shot by and the Saiyan Prince dodged it by a hair's breadth, driving his right hand upward. Beerus' left hand reached down and stopped it wholly, a pulse of white wind spreading upward around his body in the process. Vegeta's body shuddered after the impact, his blue eyes staring up at the God of Destruction.

"That is enough, that punch was enough to know this is your loss," the purple deity chided shaking his head while looking at the blue haired Saiyan.

"What? Judging your win on a punch I didn't throw at full force?" Vegeta's left foot slid forward, a golden flash encompassing his terrorized left arm.

"W-what?" Beerus shouted as the rugged left fist smashed into his cheek. A spiral flash of yellow energy poured out as the Saiyan Elite growled, blasts of thunder exploding out across the entire area as the condensed energy let loose in one instant.

Beerus' face smashed into the ground while Vegeta's frame seemed to etch away into the up-well of God ki. Their bodies being the first things consumed in the encompassing wave of energy.

Several seconds of silence followed while the winds etched around the impact sight, Whis and Goku standing behind a raised barrier." My, my, what a sudden and explosive conclusion."

"Yeah, Vegeta really put his back into that one," Goku laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed, he did," Whis remarked looking forward, the flame haired outline of the Saiyan Prince towering over the downed frame of the Hakaishin.

Vegeta looked to Son Goku, hair having returned to black and damaged features narrowing." Kakarot...give me...a... Senzu Bean," he huffed out of breath before slumping to the side, overcome by injury and stress of such a colossal struggle.

* * *

Route C

"FU-" both began to the dance feet shifting arms wind milling. To an outsider the Metamorian-style of fusion was awkward and clunky but also beautiful as it carried the motions of dance and fighting in one. The confluence of two rivers meeting to become one greater than the other two.

"-SION!" both full-blooded warriors moved into the next part of the Fusion Dance following the other's movements. Legs apart yet arms bringing them together the technique required focus and coordination to say the least and the two Super Saiyan Blues were doing it to perfection, despite never doing it before. They swung closer, their bodies arching over index fingers on both hands pointing inwards.

"What is that?" Beerus growled swatting through the smoke of their tandem energy blasts.

Goku and Vegeta in perfect mirror spun in their fingertips racing towards the center as they drew out the last syllable." HAAAA!" their merged voice roared out in tandem, the mere moment their fingertips met.

Beerus was pushed back as the blue covered the entire Domain. The area seemed to glimmer within the sheer power that was washing over it, and everything went silent.

The light died almost instantly stopping the ridiculous amount of force that was released. Gravity had increased dramatically just by the new presence within the Domain. Divine Super Saiyan Blue energy radiated from the epicenter of the light, it was incredible.

Flaming blue hair waved in a brilliant pattern a lone bang glowing brilliantly through a pair of glowing eyes. Features that matched those of Son Goku and Vegeta stared forward confidently. Lightning trailed across his face popping with a sparkling effect before appearing at the end. The fires of Divine ki continued to burn around him as his feet hovered above the flooring.

Baggy white martial arts pants flapped in the billowing aura swirling in the pulsating winds that continued to bob up. Beneath them sat a pair of black boots that seemed polished under the immense pressure of light that had descended upon them from the Saiyan. Tying the pants off was a blue sash that was tight around the waist it too seemed unsteady in the potent aura around it.

Above came an exposed midriff that seemed more akin to a sculpture made of marble rather than a living being. A black glossy vest was halved off at the upper torso its fabric taut despite the power breeze caused by the Saiyans aura, it was complimented by orange-yellow padding around the shoulders and neck. Clutched hands rested at either side, black bands firmly bracing against the fused warrior's wrists.

Beerus' teeth clenched, the streaks of red energy surrounding the blue that consumed the being flashing out in a burning fashion." So, this is your fusion? If the Potara made you Vegetto, what does this method make you? Kakarita? Vegoku?" Beerus asked trying to play it cool.' _Their energy is massive, I have never felt anything quite like it,_ ' Beerus winced staring over at Whis, who was smiling broadly.' _Clearly, he is equally impressed,_ ' Beerus commented.

The figure's eyes lifted and focused on the God of Destruction, black pupils and blue irises narrowing all the same." My name is Gogeta, the resort those two had to use in hopes of beating you, Beerus," the merged voice came out, the stern energy coming from the Evolved Kaioken Blue Saiyan.

Beerus ripped forward, right hand swinging out. Gogeta's frame moved past it before being struck at with a rising kick. Gogeta pushed that kick away and backpedaled, allowing Beerus to fired down with a left chop that missed as the Saiyan sidestepped. a thunderous bang echoed as Beerus' left shoe shot toward the fusion's chin only to be stopped by his index finger. Beerus landed and threw his left leg out high toward Gogeta's temple only for it to stop inches from his cheek against the raging aura.

"Well, your defense is certainly something," Beerus growled while charging forward strongly.

Gogeta's eyes narrowed." That's not the only thing."

Beerus went to retort, finding a dozen blows hammering into his frame. Gogeta's image appeared before him, afterimages showing the first right handed punch that landed in the God of Destruction's stomach. The second which shot hi head back, followed by the third knee strike to the stomach, the fourth elbow to the back of the head. The spinning thrust kick he used fifth to blast Beerus back only for the final palm strike to pin him back in place.

Beerus stumbled forward before falling over, his raging aura burning away in the shadow of the fusion." Perhaps them fusing at that level made this a bit unfair, then again, time limits are expected to be a pain and they really wanted to beat you," Gogeta remarked dropping his arms to the side while his frame started to glow white.

"Whis, would you call this my win?" Gogeta questioned from within the aura, his power spilling out prominently.

Whis raised a hand to his mouth and chuckled." Immensely so, your use of Ultra Instinct during Beerus' offense was most impressive, I did not expect you to do that."

"It came as a surprise to me too. Beerus did not stand a chance then," the fusion laughed looking to Whis.

"Indeed, your power now may be enough to even challenge, though I feel that your brevity with time will end our fray before either of us could try," Whis replied curiously as Gogeta's body started to glow.

"I have that feeling too," Gogeta remarked before fading away into the two halves.

Goku and Vegeta wobbled backward bodies steaming with sweat while their black hair bobbed from the surprise." Over already? Wow, the Fusion Dance's time limit is way shorter than I thought," the Earth's hero scratched his head with heavy breathes.

"Or we used too much power," Vegeta replied remember severing as Vegetto too.

Goku looked at Beerus and nodded." It's probably the second one, Beerus looks pretty knocked out," he looked to Whis.

"You are correct, Beerus did not even come close to striking your fusion, it was over before the first punch was thrown," Whis answered back confidently with a smile his eyes looking to the pair.

"Guess our fusion's something then huh Vegeta?"

"Yes, to make such short work of Beerus, it shows how far we've come since Zamasu," Vegeta looked aside blushing. They had defeated the God of Destruction without effort, a ridiculous notion.

* * *

 ** _Route D_**

"Damn it, don't blow this Kakarot," Vegeta winced recovering to his feet with a grimace on his face.

Son Goku looked over his shoulder, a thumb's up being presented before he resumed stance." Don't worry I'll figure this one out," the son of Bardock grinned.

Beerus chuckled before shooting toward his orange donning foe. A right hand slammed into Son Goku's guard, the force of which buckling his knees. He pushed the punch away and tried to cut across for a kick only to find Beerus moving around it to hammer home a palm strike to the cheek. Force rang across the Earth raised Saiyan's face and he shot away.

His blue haired frame struck along the ground in large skips, his hands cupping at his side in the process. Beerus watched as Goku continued to roll oblivious to the energy that was gathering at the opponent's side.' _Now's my chance,_ ' Goku grinned to himself, realizing his hands were starting to spread with the building energy.

'Zip!' Goku appeared with his palms mere inches away from the Hakaishin, a grimace plastered on his bruising face. Beerus' amber eyes looked down while the hero's mouth opened.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" the blue flash ripped out with the shout. much like with Cell it swallowed the God of Destruction's entire upper body sweeping upward in an azure streak that sparked with the red tint of Kaioken energy. The Saiyan firing it stepped forward to double down on the amount of ki striking the Hakaishin's frame and to provide the best position for a counter attack if need be.

Beerus' brown shoes left the ground and his body was carried away the Super Kamehameha unable to withstand the force it applied. Despite that the roar of Son Goku continued as his muscles twitched and flailed with the burn of Kaioken. His teeth ground together before...

"HAAAA!" he added extra into the attack increasing the size and nearly knocking himself backward. On one foot he steered the beam upward where it finally detonated swallowing the area like a blue cloche lid.

Goku wobbled through this dome of azure and dropped his hands, steam pouring from the sweat that had covered his body. His blue eyes stared up toward something, a hesitance brewing on his face.' _Darn it, that wasn't enough. Beerus' body 's just hanging there,_ ' he huffed noting the stress of the Kaioken that had consumed him.

A swath of purple light ripped through the blue, casting a barrage of wind down upon the grounded Saiyan in the process. Beerus' frame hovered amid the spreading smoke with right hand slashed out in front of his body. A veil of purple ki exploded around his body a mere instant later as he looked down upon the Saiyan that had initially peaked his interest.

"Heh, not bad Son Goku, you certainly haven't lost a step," Beerus remarked remembering their first encounter over the Earth. His brown boots lowered to the ground as he looked toward the Saiyan.

Goku reached up to the back of his head laughing." Well you haven't either. I figured after all this fighting you'd wanna slow down, but you are still at me like it was nothing," the blue haired Saiyan huffed through the sparkling mixed aura in front of him.

"Why of course, I am a God. I told you that the power I used on Earth was not my maximum and with your Kaioken you still are no match for it," Beerus snickered confidently despite the burns that came from the searing Kamehameha.

"Hey, don't go counting me out just because I don't hit as hard as Vegeta. There are plenty of ways that this fight can go down," the orange donning warrior shook his head charging forward at top speed.

His right fist fired out striking Beerus' swatting palm. his left fired under it only to meet a similar result. Beerus snapped out with a kick believing the Saiyan out of position only to find Goku stepping over it and driving his knee upward. That strike was narrowly avoided by the Hakaishin and a jabbing kick struck the God in the chest, Goku's body shimmering away.

Beerus swept to the side blocking an incoming punch from Instant Transmission before backhanding the Saiyan raised on Earth away. Goku flipped backward from the force before planting his hands against the ground and teleporting away. he reappeared in front of the Destroyer with a dual mule kick to the jaw that knocked Beerus' head back sharply. a following right jab to the stomach and a left palm strike to the temple seemed to throw Beerus onto the ropes.

Beerus leered forward shooting forward and striking Son Goku across the face. the Saiyan twisted wholly around from the blow before taking a kick to the defensive front, a heavy woofing sound spreading as he was launch back. Beerus charged forward unloading with a knee strike that added to the backward momentum and a right hand the split the guard entirely.

Goku screeched to a halt and found a right hand buried into his stomach. Spit fled Bardock's son's mouth and his eyes started to tear up; Beerus looked at him coldly because of this. His jabbing fist opened, and a sphere of purple energy emerged there before detonating and swallowing the Saiyan raised on Earth in the ki and hurling him away in a smoky streak.

Bardock's sole son rolled from the smoke several seconds later, orange shirt torn and tossed to the side while his bruised and scraped body lay prone." Call it quits Goku, you are ready to face me on your own," Beerus remarked scratching his teeth with the left index claw his eyes narrowing on the Saiyan.

"Gehgehe, why'd I do that Beerus? I still think I can beat you," he said looking up with a broad smile. Blood was running from his mouth while sweat raced down his shuddering arms.' _I thought I had a grip on the Kaioken, but really, I just got lucky during the Tournament of Power. Oh well, I can keep fighting a little longer,_ ' the Saiyan said to himself keeping the facade of strength on the outside.

Beerus shot forward driving his right fist into the Saiyan's stomach. Goku hunched over and gagged while wobbling back holding the area, his blue hair temporarily fading to black." You should take the offer before you end up doing something foolish. It is clear to me that you cannot hold out much longer," Beerus remarked getting a laugh from his opponent.

"You're probably right, but I'm having so much fun fighting you like this Beerus that I can't help but keep fighting," the Earth's Saiyan said with a smile swiping his right hand out into the God's face.' _Come on body,_ ' Goku ground his teeth together, a stinging sensation shooting up his arm.

That strike knocked Beerus' head aside forcing his eyes to shake from the impact." Fine, if you won't take my offer I'll beat you to submission," Beerus replied to the punch in kind with a knee to the Saiyan's stomach.

Goku gagged while being doubled over wobbling backward with puffed cheeks. Beerus plated his right foot and swung around with his left catching the Saiyan long the jaw and throwing him away. Goku's blue and red wrapped frame smashed against the ground in another bouncing roll with Beerus' pursuing strikes racking up extra damage. The God of Destruction twisted and drove the sole of his left foot into the side of the Saiyan's skull hurling him away to finish the rough tumble.

Goku though steadied himself somehow, teeth grinding and muscles aching. His aura burned brightly as he raised his guard defiant." That hurt Beerus, I'll have to do a better job blocking," the Saiyan smiled while Beerus chuckled.

"Still refusing? I thought a solid beating would show you that its over but after all you've been through since meeting me I should have known you wouldn't fold, I'll stick to my word then," Beerus blitzed forward.

Goku right arm swatted out blocking a heavy spinning kick, his boots sliding across the ground from the force. Beerus hammered his left hand into the Saiyan's stomach stumbling him back and gagging him. Goku looked up throwing his fist out for a clash only to miss as the punch Beerus threw faded away and the actual punch hammered into his jaw.

Force ripped out and the Earth's hero was launched to the side. Beerus charged and Goku followed their bodies ripping through the air temporarily in a series of heavy clashes. Each afterimage of these clashes though showed Goku struggling to defend against the Hakaishin his muscles stressing under the immense pressures of the God. Beerus' leg snapped through the air and the afterimage chain shattered with Goku's body being flung down toward the ground at an alarming rate.

Goku's index and middle fingers pressed to his brow and he vanished. Beerus looked to the side and his cheek compressed with a right handed strike. Goku followed by kneeing the prone God of Destruction in the stomach. Beerus lurched for a moment before a knee kick crashed into his forehead launching him back with Son Goku taking charge after him.

The Saiyan's grimacing face seared into Beerus' view before vanishing after a heavy right handed punch. The air split and Beerus tumbled back, Goku's frame dashing after him. His left hand bored into the Hakaishin's gut sending a spike of wind out through the God of Destruction's body. That did not halt the God long and the long eared deity struck a left hand against Goku's cheek sending him toward the ground.

Beerus trailed after with a series of strikes that twisted the Earth's hero around like a trained boxer. Goku's head tilted back and the bangs of blue around his forehead dropped down over his eyes shading them. Beerus flipped over his body and pointed the tip of his foot into the sternum of the blue haired Saiyan launching him toward the ground. Beerus trailed along this path to hammer home a whip with his tail, spinning the Super Saiyan Blue away in a windy twist.

The purple God opened his palm, flashes of light escaping his palm. Detonations twisted across Goku's body plowing him to the ground his defenseless frame burning in the black smoke. Beerus stopped the barrage of energy blasts allowing the Saiyan warrior to descend from the sky while he confidently looked on.

Earth's champion struck the ground hard and slid on his right shoulder for several feet before coming to a stop. His left hand pressed out in front of his body slowly pushing it up before falling to the side as he collapsed. His blue hair faded to black and his dazzling aura faded away; steam sparkled from his exposed skin while silent breaths puffed through his chest.

"Kakarot," Vegeta mumbled under his breath. His rival had taken the reigns despite the face he knew he stood a chance in the situation and now they were both in the loser's circle.

Beerus lowered his leg and placed his arms over his chest." Very good the both of you, but there are some ways to go before you can dare challenge me. Your stubborn tendencies made this difficult," he snickered looking to Vegeta and then to the downed Son Goku.

Goku's left hand regained composure at those words and he pressed up from the ground, a drip of crimson falling from his mouth before hitting the floor. His damage arms shook while his fists clenched, more blood appearing to run along said arms from numerous smaller wounds. It appeared that the Earth's hero still had something left to show the Hakaishin.

"W-what? Goku, it's over. You couldn't move," Beerus said knowing he had claimed victory.

There was no response, instead and ethereal energy sparked to life around the Saiyan. It was wispy and smoke like, spreading out in a silver-white fire that burned through the blue undershirt he wore like a knife through butter. His muscles shook under this heat while from his hunched head tow glowing spheres of silver sparkled between dangling bangs.

"This is-" Beerus clenched his teeth.

Son Goku's black hair became outlined in silver before raising slightly at a strange angle. The aura swept out around the Saiyan's body before flowing into his hair, causing it to obtain the same white hue. The Saiyan's head rose and his arms tensed at his side.

"Ultra Instinct," Vegeta and Beerus said in unison, while Whis smiled from ear to ear.

"Ha!" Goku shouted before shooting forward.

Beerus' arms moved as Goku's frame sparkled behind him. Impacts raced out against the God of Destruction's hands as if Goku had unloaded with blows that only the God could see. His amber eyes shook as he looked over his shoulder at the Saiyan raised on Earth." I knew that you had mastered Ultra Instinct, but to summon it here? Is this what you were planning on?" Beerus asked looking at the white haired warrior.

Goku looked down at his fists, silver eyes shaking." No, but this power is necessary to beat you," Goku said before shaking out of sight behind the God of Destruction.

Beerus arms crossed his chest as a flickering orange covered knee appeared there. He was sent sliding backward the pursuing image of Son Goku appearing instantly in front of him. A right hand fired down into his guard shaking his entire body and causing said guard to drop. Goku's left foot touched down against the ground and then his left knee ripped into the Hakaishin's chin throwing his head back and launching him away.

' _My theory was right, he has surpassed me with that form alone, this is trouble,_ ' Beerus hand opened releasing a barrage of purple energy spheres toward the white haired Saiyan warrior.

Goku weaved through the blasts elegantly, their explosions ripping out in every direction except for the one he moved through. Beerus' hand lowered and he lifted his guard noticing that the last sphere was directed away and Goku's body started to move aside. Son Goku's right fist sparked into frame meeting the God's chest, through his guard, throwing him backward and blazing a stream of white along the path of Beerus' travel.

The Saiyan lifted his left hand, a huge silver Spirit Bomb-like sphere of energy appearing there. It flicked forward toward Beerus undaunted while the Saiyan watched, Beerus' eyes shaking as it approached.

"Hakai!" his palm opened unleashing the power of a Destroyer upon the sphere. It ripped away like many of the attacks thrown toward the Hakaishin over the course of the battle, trailing off in a series of purple particles. The firer of said attack though had vanished from his position in the air, Beerus' amber eyes realizing the trouble instantly.

Air blasted through Beerus' back and his mouth dropped open as the blazing white light surrounding Son Goku appeared before him. The Saiyan that mastered Ultra Instinct looked up at him before removing the fist. Beerus wobbled backward from the sudden blow in pain, shaky breaths escaping his mouth while tears streaked from his eyes.

A boot followed through to hammer into his face, dropping the God of Destruction to the ground and sending him skidding. Beerus tried to stop the movement but could not only coming to halt some several hundred feet away, his body spread out with arms flailed out star-like at his sides.

Goku seeming teleported atop him a moment later, oppressive Ultra Instinct aura drawn over the God of Destruction's frame. Beerus looked up with starry eyes, his mouth hanging open from the sheer battle that had been left upon him." I understand Goku, there is nothing else I can do. You managed to push to the limit, I lose," Beerus admitted with a chuckle, one of utmost joy.

Goku's white hair dropped after those words and he fell backward onto his rear end, hands resting over his knee." I managed to beat you on my own after all. That was pretty intense though," he laughed falling onto his back, arms thrown out to the side.

"Indeed, it was, could you perhaps spare a Senzu Bean?" the God of Destruction asked with a chuckle feeling his tired body shaking from exertion.

"Definitely," Goku reached to his chest, only to find that his shirt had been wholly annihilated with the Ultra Instinct state's power." Or not, when I transformed, I must have destroyed 'em," he swallowed as Beerus' head lifted up from his downed position.

"You did what?" Beerus shouted while Vegeta seemed to clench his fists as well.

"Well, sorry, I didn't know when I transformed like that," he scratched the back of his head until Whis appeared there, with a small burlap bag in his palm.

"Looking for this?" the Angel inquired lowering it to the Earth's Saiyan defender.

"Whis, when did you take those?" Goku inquired staring at his current master.

"Before you transformed, I knew the dangers that your use of the form would apply. The mortal body, even yours, does not adapt easily to Ultra Instinct, though I must say I am most impressed," Whis remarked removing a bean for both of his pupils.

"Wow, surpassing Beerus wasn't even the half of it, eh Vegeta?" Goku asked realizing the superiority of the Angel.

Vegeta scoffed munching a Senzu of his own." It looks that way, I'm sure that it will be easy though. Saiyans have no limits," he repeated confidently as Beerus looked at them.

The God of Destruction sighed.' _For that, I can agree,_ ' he chuckled looking at the pair proud of their growth.

* * *

 _Hello everyone and welcome to the finale of this fic. I promised that it wouldn't be too long and I think that I did justice in that regard. I wanted everything to be bigger and longer, but I decided brevity helped the flow of the combat a bit better than drawing it out. I still hope you enjoyed it all the same though._

 _I am sure someone will ask why I included something like the Final Shine Attack. It is a move, for those of you unaware, from Dragon Ball GT *looks around for saying such inciting words* I felt personally that with a bummed arm Vegeta would try something new, or perhaps something that he was already in the process of making, and the Final Shine would be that move, plus I think it was a pretty cool addition._

 _Thanks for bearing with me guys, I wanted this out by Tuesday, but then life got funky and I had writer's block atop it. I hope this is still an enjoyable finale for you._

 _Till we meet again,_

 _Herodan_


End file.
